Time After Time G27
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: GiottoxTsuna, EnmaxTsuna. Enma is a jerk in this one yes...I will admit that he had been hurting Tsuna by using his family and friends as his tools or leverage. Tsuna tries to end it and gets caught by Giotto what will become of this?
1. Chapter 1

'Where the end and the beginning meet...'

Chapter 1: I've been here before, It's all I ever know.

The flame flickered over Tsuna's hands, his rage was higher then it ever had been. He had blood on his clothes, and all he could do was think to fight. "Why...!" He cried out and slammed his hand into the person's face throwing them against the ground. The flame flickered, as rain started to fall, the person didn't move. He fell by her side, and took her pale and cold hand in his. He had failed to keep her safe, out of this world, her blood was on his hands. The water mixed with the blood on his face, as he screamed, the flames seemed to react to his rage. And as they grew, his eyes changed to a flame like color, the rage flickered through them. "Tenth!" Gokudera and the others surfaced out of the pouring rain, his eyes flickered over her dead body, and the blood that stained Tsuna's clothes. He looked at them, and started to fall, only to feel strong arms catch him. Gokudera was a fast person, and he scooped the Tenth up, not reacting to the flames that licked at his body.

"Do something about that..." He hadn't trusted that girl from the day they met her, and now look what had happened. Tsuna was clinging to Gokudera, almost like he was having a nightmare. Something wasn't right about what had happened, she was gone right or was this just the beginning?

~Tsuna's Dream~

The boy was floating in the dark, it was black he couldn't see anything but a flickering flame. He turned and faced the flame as it formed into a person. "You killed me Tsuna! bear my curse...Haha..." the girl's black hair flicked in a invisible wind as Tsuna was tossed backwards. He saw a golden flame, and felt soft yet strong hands catch him. As he turned he saw a familiar face, but the name was escaping him. "Don't let her trick you Tsuna...be prepared..." Tsuna looked at him, and blinked when he snapped his fingers in front of his face. 'It's time you awoke...the world is waiting...' With that he seemed to flick his hand over Tsuna's chest as if he was drawing something, and Tsuna felt his body land on a soft surface.

~end of dream~

Tsuna jumped out of the bed, his feet colliding with the cold floor. He bounced up and tried to find a warm part of the floor. "Ow ow cold!" He found slippers to cover his feet, and slipped them on, he walked out of his room and he had no idea why he was so tired now. "How long was I asleep...?" He looked to see the others sitting at the table, and he was using the wall to hold himself up. Just because of how tired his body was feeling at this point. He looked at the clock and realized he was late for school, as he raced down the stairs grabbing a piece of toast. "I have to go! Bye Gio I'm late..." He raced out the door, it had been years since he had that dream.

Since he had moved in with Gio, he had felt the arms wrap around him, and it was just that way, and he was living here ever since. He didn't like to talk about that day, or what had happened there. "Alright be careful!" He handed the boy his lunch thing, and waved to him as he left. Tsuna was going to hope to avoid Enma today and not see him. It would be better that way, things would just get even more complicated if he took more time. And ran into him, that was just not what he wanted, they were not on good terms. 'Havent' seen him yet...so that's good...' He walked closer, and slipped around the gate, he wanted to get out of here.

But he heard that one familiar voice and jumped almost out of his clothes. "E...Enma..." He had wanted to avoid him, and it looked like it had failed. "Hey Tsuna! come on we should get to class..." He held onto Tsuna's hand and he waved to Gokudera being dragged away. He didn't know why he was putting up with this maybe he should have just kept on walking and ignored him. Not that it would help him if he had left. "So we are hanging out at lunch today aren't we?" he was not looking to happy with Tsuna, maybe it was because he had ditched him yesterday he wasn't sure. He was sick and he had to go home, but there was nothing he could have said.

That was unless he decided to say he wasn't feeling good and had been taken out of school. Instead of hanging out with Gio at the house. It was something they had been planning for weeks, and Enma was trying to keep him from it. And he hadn't listened to him instead, and now he had to be punished by the look on Enma's face. "I'm sorry I was busy yesterday...and I have homework..." Enma grabbed Tsuna's arm, and dug his nails into it, drawing blood. "Don't think you will be getting away from me today...we have plans...stick to them..." Tsuna nodded, he had to protect those close to him. And Enma had a habit of threatening them and he was in no mood of dealing with that this time.

"Good Boy now get to class" Enma forced the boy against the wall, and took a bite at his neck leaving a mark there. He quickly moved away and covered up the mark. As he walked into the bathroom, he removed his hand from it. "He had to leave a mark again..." He was not happy about this and did his best to pull his shirt over it and make sure no one would be able to see it. He didn't want anyone to know about it, or what had happened it was better if they didn't know. '...that isn't helping...' He sighed and walked back out towards his classroom, Gokudera was sitting there waiting for him.

"Hey Tenth where did you go?" He just smiled and waved, didn't want to bring it up. "Oh he just wanted to talk to me about a project I have to work with him at lunch..." He really didn't want to go there, he wanted to get out of going there it was better if he did. That way he didn't have to deal with but then the others would get hurt and he didn't want them to get hurt. It was why he put up with this and the way things were going between the two of them. "Oh uh okay...Well we should sit down!" He sat down near the Tenth, in a way to keep Enma away from him, and yet he wanted to just see if there was something up with him.

Cause he really felt like something was off with the Tenth, he was never like this. Not that he remembered anyway and he didn't want to miss something by the off chance there was something really wrong. '...I don't trust that kid why is Tenth hanging around with him...?' The bell rang and Tenth moved away, vanishing from the room without even saying much of a word. It was lunchtime anyway, and he was tired, he wanted to get some rest.

"What are we going to start with?" He sat on the desk in the classroom, after all it was lunch, the early part of the day had flown through pretty fast. And he hated it, he hadn't told anyone else that he should have. Now he was stuck here and trying to get away was impossible. "Oh just a little fun..." He dug his nails into Tsuna's arm near the old wounds, and shoved him onto the table. The room was locked, and the windows were blacked out, or well the curtains were closed. Not that anyone would be able to see in the rooms anyway, since it was too hard to see it. There was nothing that would get in his way now. He would get his fun that he hadn't gotten before because of Tsuna's foolish family.

"Wait Enma..." the kid tried to shove him away, a fierce blush coating his face. He couldnt' believe he was trying to do this, nor did he want to think about it. The kid struggled but Enma was holding him down slipping his hand under his clothes. "You won't escape didn't I tell you that already? or did you forget that?" Tsuna whimpered, and struggled away, he accidently rubbed his leg against Enma's inner thigh, getting a moan out of the male. He hadn't meant to do that, but there was nothing that was going to help him from here. He had to be careful, and just let this go as it did. "keep fighting me boy...and those little family members you hold so dear won't last much longer..." He didn't want any of them to die, but he had to put up with this if he wanted to save them.

He just stopped fighting and let Enma do as he pleased, though his mind was confused, and didn't like that feeling of guilt that kept on growing. He winced feeling Enma's hand slip into his pants, he hated this it was just so Enma would get his pleasure. Other then that this meant nothing to him, and he just struggled hearing the bell ring. "I have to go..." He heard Enma hiss and felt him punch him in the face, he was thrown back into the wall, the bruises he didn't like the thought of that, it hurt him more then he wanted to mention. "Get out of my sight...do not think you are done..."

Tsuna grabbed his shirt, looking over the bruises that stained his arms and chest, he was in pain now. But he just walked out of there after slipping his shirt back on and acted like nothing had happened. "Ow..." He wiped the blood from his mouth, making sure it was on the inside of his pocket, so no one else could see it. And not like Gio would notice that it was on the inside of his pocket unless he decided to do his laundry this time. "Can't wait for today to be over...hopefully can get home without a problem..." His mood was shot, Enma had been doing that to him a lot lately, or trying to. And he refused to let him be the one who took what was important to him.

But then he was no longer as innocent as he might have been, now he was stuck with this. To bear this all alone, and he wouldn't let anyone get in the way. His mental state was already messed up, and Enma knew the reason why. He had a habit of mentioning when they were alone, and using it against him, one of the many things he did. 'Sawada...' He heard a voice in his head, like someone was listening to his thoughts, he didn't know why but the voice was familiar. He was sure he had heard it before, maybe during a certain fight, he wasn't so sure of it now, he just had to be careful.

'Ugh my head...' He leaned back in the chair, his eyes meeting the teachers as he fell backwards. "Eep! ow..." He hit his head on the desk behind him, as he fell to the floor. He could feel eyes on him, it was Gokudera, Yamamoto the teacher and some of the students. "That's no good Tsuna for you..." He just smiled and laughed pulling himself up off the ground. "I'm alright heh...just wasn't paying attention..." He sighed and moved to sit back in his seat looking out the window. Time was going by way to slow, he disliked that, but now even more then before.

'Just dream it away...' He seemed to keep his eyes open but he was half asleep, almost like his body just passed out with his eyes open. It was no surprise he just wanted to get out of here and go get some rest. He could feel hands shaking him, trying to get him to wake up. "Tenth school's over wake up..." They had realized he was asleep halfway through the class and had covered for him. Even if they didn't get the questions right at least he didn't get in trouble for being asleep. He was not much awake when he opened his eyes. His vision was blurry and he was trying to figure out what he would do. "Tired...what happened?" He didn't mean to fall asleep, it had just happened but he just let it go.

"We should go~ Gio said mother was coming over and bringing some of her food..." He had missed his mother's food for so long, but he knew she was busy where she was and he was supposed to be training as the head of the family underneath Gio, and keep his friends safe. "Oh yea you told me about that? Yea let's go!" Gokudera and Yamamoto always followed him home now, whether it was to protect him. Or just because they liked being around him. He didn't think about that all that much, but things were happening neither of them could understand and he never talked about.

He walked out of the school, he hadn't seen Enma around maybe he was busy that was all he could hope for, no one had questioned what had happened at lunch. Or the mark on his face, he just said he had run into a door, if anyone looked at him or asked. It was much better if they thought he was the one who had hurt himself, it would keep them out of this. "I hope she makes those noodles she made last time!" He was talking excited like about the food she was going to make. He didn't even think about what had happened earlier, he couldn't wait to get back. He went to open the door but his mother already had and she was hugging him, almost to the point of where he couldn't breathe. "It's nice to see you too mother...but...can't breathe..."

She jumped back and let him go. "Oh I'm sorry Tsuna! I just missed you here the food's set up in the kitchen already." She had set it up just a few minutes before he had gotten out of school, after all she had been cooking all day with the help of Gio when he wasn't working on something in his room. "It smells so good! I've missed your cooking mother..." He sat down at the table, after putting his bag away. He was starving also since he had skipped lunch, and would probably eat more of this food, and whatever he was going to do later. He had his homework to finish, but it could wait and that would be the end of it, if he didn't pass out before that.

"Well eat up Tsuna!" She placed a plate in front of him, and set out two more for his friends. Then two for I-pin and Lambo, the plate for Giotto was sitting on the counter behind them. "Who are those two for?" He didn't think anyone else was here, he had to wonder who it was. "Oh I-pin and Lambo came back with me. They should be around here somewhere." Knowing those two they would come running, and just as he thought that, he felt like someone or two someones jump on him. "Tsuna!" They sat on his lap for a minute then climbed over the table onto there spot sitting down.

"Hello you two." He smiled, acting as if everything was alright, looking around and that was that. There had to be a reason for this, the feeling of pain he had. But no he didnt' care, he was going to figure out what was about to happen. "Giotto are you going to eat with us?" He pointed to the plate next to him and then looked to the seat he wanted him to eat with them, it was only usually him and Tsuna. But Giotto was usually working and Tsuna always fell asleep before they actually got any food. He rubbed his forehead his headache was back. And he was full of food, literally. This was well worth skipping lunch for, Gokudera and Yamamoto had gone home already and his mother was leaving after cleaning up.

"Well um I'm going to do my homework..." He slipped a knife into his shirt as he moved upstairs, his eyes seemed empty for a minute almost like nothing had happened. "Alright Tsuna. If ya need help just ask." Giotto picked up a piece of paper and started to scribble on it, probably something for another thing he was working on. "Hm...he seems out of it...I'll see you later...feel free to let yourself out..." He handed her some food for the way home, since he figured Lambo and I-pin would be hungry again, and he didn't want to have her cook again, after she had done all of this for Tsuna.

~Up in Tsuna's room~

He sat down against the door, and held onto the knife looking at his wrist, he wanted to get out of here. There was nothing that he could have said, something had to be done, and that was just the end of it. He let the blade touch his skin and didn't know what to do next. He was worried, and he heard that knock on his door. "Ow..." He muttered the knife had cut into his skin and he hated it. "Whose there?" He didn't know what was going to happen, there was something bad going on, and now someone had to get in his way. "Mind letting me in?" Giotto asked, he was worried about Tsuna. The boy didn't seem like himself, and now he was up here to find out what happened.

"Um yea just give me a minute..." He sighed and put the knife away to hide it, he wrapped up his wrist trying to clean it up, he didn't want to let anyone see the mess. As he moved to open the door. "What's up? Was just doing homework.." he didn't know if he would see the blood or any of it, he just acted like everything was alright.

"Has something happened? You seemed depressed earlier?" He wanted to know if something was wrong, but Tsuna just shook his head like it was nothing. "I'm alright just tired lately..." He moved to sit down on the bed, and picked up a pencil to start working on his homework. He felt the bed move next to him, and looked up at Giotto. Did he know something had happened, and if he did what would happen to him next?

Author Notes: Well the end of this one, yes I made Enma seem evil...this is cause well I'm ticked off and annoyed with how my life is right now. And so i'm putting all my rage into this thing, and yet it'll improve later. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

let's make love tonight oneulbam nae nuneul garyeojwoyeogikkaji ran sorin ma nal nochi marajwo.

Chapter 2: Blood will fall

Tsuna didn't want to look up, he didn't know what was really going to do. He was trying to keep his mind from revealing anything, if he got them involved Enma might hurt them and that was the last thing he wanted. 'Can't tell them...won't tell them..' He figured he should get band-aids before he went out again, Enma was bound to be looking for him. Now that he had ditched him after school again. He didn't want to go see him but what choice did he have, it was better then the ones he cared about getting hurt because he refused. "It's nothing...really just behind...and dealing with some stuff..." He wanted Gio to leave...he knew the longer he stayed, the more there was a chance that he would see the marks on his wrist, or worse the blood.

He could feel it drip down his wrist and was just hoping he could keep it out of sight so Gio wouldn't notice it. The stinging wasn't that bad, but it was slowly getting worse the more he thought about it. He yawned and rubbed his forehead with his other hand, he was trying to fight a headache and the pain in his arm, that was the last thing he needed to think about. But something was happening here, and he looked up to meet Gio's eyes, he didn't like that look. "Something is wrong...I can see it in your actions..." He touched Tsuna's forehead, and tried to get him to focus or at least try to tell him that.

'...he couldn't...no he doesn't know...' He just smiled and laughed like it was nothing, there was no reason for him to worry he wasn't shocked. But he didn't want anyone to know what he was about to say or do. 'It's my burden...' He felt a hand travel over his wrist, and tried not to wince even though it hurt, he didn't pull back. But he could tell that he had been caught, and he wanted to get out of here. "I uh...have to go ..." He tried to get up and Giotto pulled him back down onto the bed. "You aren't going anywhere...why didn't you tell me...the blood on your sleeve..." He yanked it back, and looked at the wound, it was still bleeding.

And there was dried blood on it, as if the wound was old, there was nothing he could do now he was stuck. Tsuna had tried to get away from him, but the grip on his wrist was tight. And the more he moved the worse the pain seemed to get. "don't do that..." He winced and dragged his wrist away from Giotto, this was what he didn't want him to find out. It was much better if he hadn't but he was not easy to hide things from and he never had been for as long as he could remember. He felt someone pull him back again, and Giotto was sitting on him. "Sorry about this but you aren't going anywhere..."Tsuna struggled, but he had to give up eventually, his body was hurting and he tucked his wounded arm against his body so the blood soaked his clothes. He didn't want to let him touch it.

"...hm..." He grabbed a rag and pressed it to the wound, pulling Tsuna up off the bed, to get his wound taken care of and get him calmed down. "Ow..." He spoke, even his voice sounded broken, like he was not in the mood of this. He didn't want this to happen, his hand went to his phone it was going off, and he didn't want to let Giotto know. So he just tried to stop it, and was happy when it went silent. 'Was that Enma...' He sat down as he was told, and fished out his phone when Giotto turned his back. He turned the sound off, and had to hope Enma wouldn't call back. 'Don't let him call...please don't let him call...' He was not sure if he wanted to deal with this, at some point it was bound to happen but still.

"Tsuna keep that rag on your wrist...can't have you bleeding to death..." He didn't know what was going to happen from here, Tsuna sighed he was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. "Fine but i'm tired...can I just go sleep?" He leaned his head against the wall, he knew he wasn't going to be able to was he, he might as well just stay up. Even if his body was really really tired now. "No we have a lot to talk about..." He went back to grabbing the first aid kit. He wanted to get him better, and deal with that wound before it go worse.

"...If you say so..." He didn't want to deal with this, he wanted to just rest and not have to listen to Enma. He winced feeling Giotto tug at his shirt, he didn't react till he remember what was underneath it. "Um can I take it off..." He carefully removed his shirt, to keep the one that was underneath it on. It was a short sleeve so there was no blood on it, maybe that would prevent him from noticing the other marks. "Hm..." He started to clean the wrist, Tsuna dug his nails into his palm, it hurt almost like a major pain, that was just getting worse. Why did he do this, it hadn't been on purpose, nor had he been really thinking about what he was doing.

"Just a bit more..."Giotto trailed his hand down while he was moving Tsuna's arm to check for other injuries. He felt his phone go off, and looked at Tsuna. "I...I have to go..." He didn't want to show much reaction to that phone call, but he knew who it was and they were bound to be looking for him now. He couldn't let them come here, it would be bad if he did. "...Let me tend to your wrist...I don't want you going..." He slipped his hand into Tsuna's pocket, and turned the phone off. He would rather have him be here, whoever that was if they wanted to come here. He would deal with him, no one hurt his family like this. Specially not Tsuna, he really didn't deserve it.

Tsuna let him bandage it and grabbed his phone, looking at Giotto. "Thank you but I have to...it's for school...we can talk later..." He smiled, and hugged Giotto quickly before grabbing his bag and running out the door. He could feel Giotto watching him, but he didn't want to get him hurt, so he was going to find Enma before that. 'I'm sorry Gio...thank you...' he wiped his eyes and raced forward again after turning his phone on. He could hear Enma getting mad and yelling when he picked up the phone.

"I know I'm sorry got held up..." He shut up and let him yell, it was better that way he was already going to feel the pain of this later. He stepped into the door, feeling Enma grab his arm roughly and throw him on the ground. "You should have been faster...even some warning might have done..." He winced and looked up at him, he didn't show fear, it would be wrong if he did, he had to be strong. Prevent things from happening, and keep Giotto from worrying about him even more, though the way this was going he probably was.

"Time for you to be punished boy..." He dragged out the knife and started cutting Tsuna's clothes. He would just let him have another pair of clothes to go home in, ones that would cover up any marks that he left. "No don't!" He cried out and tried to pull away only to have his hands grabbed and handcuffed to the bed post. He hated it, and just wanted to get away, his eyes looked to Enma who was holding something black in his hands. "What are you...?" Enma raised his hand and hit the boy, to cover up his eyes with the black piece of cloth. "Now you won't have a clue what we are doing to you...boy..." He winced and felt something strike again his skin, he struggled against the cuffs. The floor was cold, and his arms hurt.

He would know when he got hurt, or something hit him. He felt the handcuffs cutting up his skin the more he struggled, Enma wasn't going to go easy on him this time. He cried out and kicked at him, there had to be something he could do. "Hold his legs down this is getting old fast..." He felt them hold his legs down, and winced, trying to struggle. He didn't like where this was going, the cry that escaped his mouth as Enma ran his hand over him. "Hm...little brat..." He brough his knife down and cut the boy's stomach letting the blood fall down, as he started to lick it up. Not caring where he went or how much the boy cried out. He stuck his tongue into the cut, and smirked. When he pulled back his lips were stained in blood.

"Don't please..." He whimpered and hit his head on the bed, his body hurt and he wanted to get out of here. The feeling of the cut on his body was annoyed, it was still bleeding, the slight drip of the blood on the floor spoke of that. He shivered, and pressed against the hand that was running against his length. He couldn't ignore it, even if he was being abused with this, Enma knew how to touch him in the right spot. He struggled and slammed his head back again, he didn't know what was happening, but he could feel every little touch.

The vision in front of his eyes changed, it was black and he saw a gun held out at him. "Foolish little brat...let's leave him on the doorstep of his house..." He slammed the gun into his head, and Tsuna didn't know what to think. 'No...Giotto...why...' He shook his head, or tried to but his vision was gone he was sinking into nothing. What were they going to do with him now? He didn't know and maybe it was better if he didn't know.

Enma unhooked the chains letting the brat fall, his body looked like someone or a animal of sorts had attacked it. He put the boys clothes back on him and kicked him. "Get him out of my sight..." With that he turned and walked off, not bother to care about this. He would get Tsuna one way or another, if he kept resisting the family would be dragged into it.

The two other boys dropped Tsuna in a alley near his house, they would find him there if they really cared, and if not he'd wake up soon enough probably. Until then they would get out of here and leave it as it had been.

(Author Notes: This is the end of this one, and here it is, well enjoy I guess lol )


	3. Chapter 3

'My own stupidity got me into this situation...now my smarts have to get me out...'

Chapter 3: Left to the Cold

Tsuna could feel the cold creep up his fingers, almost like he was being pricked by it. The kid tried to move and pull himself off of the ground, his body was sore. Part of his mind had no clue what had happened, and yet another part of it knew all to well what happened. 'Enma...he left me here...didn't he...' The kid sighed, and tried to pull himself up again, his body hurt and as he moved blood dripped from his body staining the ground. Stumbling against the wall, he looked up, it was dark out the moon was blocked by the clouds. It looked like rain was on the way at this time. 'have to get home...have to find Giotto...tell him...it hurts...' Tsuna stumbled and fell down onto the ground, hitting his head on the rock. It hurt, and he could feel something warm dripping down his face.

"Gio..." His voice sounded hoarse, like he had worn it out while screaming during Enma's little torture moment, the boy fell forward again into strong arms. The arms he didn't recgonize but he knew it was someone that he could trust. 'Boy you shouldn't be out here...Gio...is worried about you...' The fox like creature held the boy in his arms, sniffing out Gio, they were both out looking for Tsuna. After it had started to get dark, they had gotten worried, and it was just that way. "Hm...Gio...you can stop looking.." He looked to him, holding the sleeping boy, he had wrapped him up in his jacket and was trying to keep him as warm as possible.

"Tsuna...where did you go...?" Not that he needed to ask, he already had some sort of idea why he had gone there, or where he had gone. To keep them out of harm's way but what had happened to him there. The kid coughed and squirmed a bit when he was handed over to Giotto, he wanted the warmth and it felt good to him, but then he didn't have any idea where he was. "Gio...have to warn him...have to tell him...Enma..." He coughed again, and let his eyes flicker open, they only stayed open for a minute and closed again as the cold started to attack his body again.

He could hear a whisper in his ear, and the warm hands that reminded him of Giotto. "I'm right here...just rest kiddo...you need sleep..." The kid nodded and seemed to drift off, he was cold and tired but he wanted to make sure his family and friends were safe. 'I have to save them...but what am I supposed to do...there is nothing I can do...' He was asleep and yet he could feel them move him, and he could hear the things going on around him, the voices. People touching him, warm hands that reminded him of his friends, and he didn't want to open his eyes thinking it was a dream.

"Tenth!" Gokudera was sitting at his side, with the other guardians even Hibari was here. He was sitting in the corner, leaning against the wall, Hibird sitting on his shoulder. Tsuna could feel the clothes were loose on his body, and he was bandaged. His head hurt, and he reached up feeling the bandages around it, he had hit his head on the rock that he could remember. "What happened...my head hurts...water..." He groaned, they wouldn't let him sit up, the bandages around his wrist had been redone. By now it probably looked like Enma had been the one to hurt him, not himself. He didn't like that, but Enma had been the cause of him doing that to himself, and now his body was sore for reasons similiar to it.

"Gio said that cat curled up in the corner helped him find you...you were laying in the snow bleeding...what happened?" he heard a door open, and looked around. Gokudera and the others minus Hibari were all looking at him, wondering what had happened to him. And why he hadn't talked about it before, why had he waited this long to tell them about Enma. "I just got into trouble...but I'm alright...he didn't get to any of you..." He wouldn't let him, he would keep pleasing Enma to keep his friends out of harms way.

If he told them to much they would get into trouble, and he didn't want that to happen, he had to make sure they were fine it was his job as the boss. "I'm alright...just tired...okay..." He smiled and acted like it was nothing, putting his hand to his forehead again, he was way to tired. But he wouldn't be able to rest they probably wouldn't let him. "Tenth tell us what happened! We can't help if you don't..." Gokudera was overly concerned the way he was looking at Tsuna. If something was happening he wanted to know the best thing he could do, and at least try to keep him out of harm's way.

Make sure no one hurt him again, that was what he was supposed to do. "It's nothing Gokudera Kun...Just...I can't talk about it..." He looked at him, his eyes wandering to Giotto who was not looking to happy about this. "Can you guys leave for a little bit please? I would like to talk to Tsuna alone..." They nodded, well most of them as they walked out of the room, Gokudera was still sitting at Tsuna's side looking at him as if trying to get him to speak.

"Please Gokudera...I will bring you back in here before everyone else..." He hesitated but looked at Tsuna who swallowed and nodded, knowing he was going to get a lecture from Giotto about all of this. The door was shut behind Gokudera as Giotto moved over to the bed, he raised his hand and slapped Tsuna across the face. The sound of him being hit echoed across the room, but the door was sealed so no one could get in even if they tried to do so. "You should have told them! You can't keep things to yourself that wound on your wrist speaks enough for it...you want that to happen again..." Giotto growled, and moved to make Tsuna lay back down, he needed to get the kid healed again before he let him get into trouble or do anything. "You will not be going to school alone...I will tell them about Enma if you don't...think about that..."

Tsuna looked down at his hands, he was scared he didn't want to deal with this. "Giotto I...he won't stop...what he did tonight...was just the beginning..." Tsuna grabbed onto his arm, and didn't want Giotto to leave. "Please don't go...please..." Tsuna let the water fall onto the bed, he wasnt' one for showing anyone his pain, and yet he couldn't hold it back this time, it was like Giotto was dragging it out of him. "Tsuna..." He sat down next to the boy and held him close, he wanted to make sure he was alright. "Look just take care of yourself...and me and you can talk to them tomorrow...for now it's time you got some rest..." He nodded and closed his eyes leaning against Giotto, he was tired.

And he wanted to try to rest some, there was just no way that things would work out again. He felt someone run his hands over his mouth, and lick some blood off of his cheek. "Too much for you to take care of on your own Tsuna...you should really let all of us help you..." Tsuna was fast asleep, he wouldn't wake up for the rest of the night hopefully. It was better that way if he just kept in bed, and relaxed.

He pulled away from Tsuna after putting him against the pillow, he could see Gokudera was still sitting out there, the others had gone home. "He's resting now...you can stay here if you wish...he has some things to tell you when he awakes..." He moved to walk up the stairs, leaving him there, to do as he pleased. He was worried about Tsuna, they all probably were at this point.

Sitting on Giotto's window when he got into his room was a smaller figure, the ears twitched, fire seemed to light up the room. It was Gokudera's cat thing, or at least a human form of it, and it just sat there watching him. "You want to go see your master? in that form it's not a smart idea you should change back..." The cat hissed and jumped off the window, his form shifting back to his smaller form. 'Not happy...not happy...' The cat was thinking, as if sending his thoughts to Giotto, he didn't mind being a cat. It's just keeping secrets was not his thing, and he didn't like being used by Giotto either.

"Go see your master he's bound to be looking for you..." The cat hissed again, and rubbed up against Gio's leg before bouncing out of the room. He was confused about all of this, and he saw the sad look on Gio's face as he fell onto the bed. The door was shut as if by someone else, and the cat felt someone else was there, but the energy wasn't a threatening one. "Where were you cat?" Gokudera leaned down and picked the cat up, placing it on his shoulder. The cat was shivering, hissing almost like it was mad about something, but it just forced itself to calm down clinging to Gokudera's clothes.

"What happened...hm...whatever let's get to bed..." He walked up to the room he was staying in, and set the cat down on the bed after shutting the door. 'Tenth...what happened...you have to be alright...' Gokudera slipped off his shirt and tossed it aside, falling back on the bed, as the cat moved to avoid being hit. The cat crawled onto Gokudera and curled up on his chest, flicking his tail back and forth, almost like he was tense and wanted to get out of this place. 'Hm...the cat feels it too...should be careful...' He didn't want to set the cat off or annoy him for some reason, which he did off and on lately.

The cat seemed to settle though he was looking at the door, as if he was waiting for something to walk through the door. He was being overprotective of his master, and the others in the house, keeping himself calm and acting like he was asleep. Though he was not at all.

~Giotto's room~

"You are worrying too much for that child...he is not pathetic...getting involved now would just cause problems for all of you..." Sitting on the bed next to him was two people, a form of a small child that was playing with a car. The child seemed to be doing more of the talking then the red haired man, it was like he would or could read his mind. But the child was just speaking this way because of his power, he could sense people's thoughts from the emotions, and the auras. It was why he talked the way he did. "I worry about him...and so do you in your own little way and you know it..." He looked over to the pair, they were silent, the kid more focused on his toy then anything else.

"He needs us...that Enma...I want you two to find out what he is up to...and why he is hurting him like this..." The kid stopped playing with the toy, as it glowed and turned into a gun, he didn't know what he was supposed to do. But he would figure out what he was up to. No matter what he had to do, that was his task. "As you wish...Keep him far away from him...the guardian in that ring of his...awaken it..." That was all the child said dropping the ring from Tsuna's hand, he had taken it earlier and was working with the guardian. It would at least keep an eye on him once it was awakened. That was up to Giotto to do, he had given it his blood, and now Gio just had to connect it to Tsuna.

The kid stood up and vanished once he neared the window, leaving the red head, and the crystal that stored them there. He would be fine without either of them for awhile, but even his body had limits. It was kept alive till he could be released, and that was that. 'You will not be able to hide from me Enma...' He sighed remembering Tsuna's face, he didn't want to let anyone hurt him, or anything get in the way again.

Giotto had fallen asleep in his bed, the house was quiet, not like anyone was there. All that could be heard was footsteps and Giotto was covered by the blanket. No one would be able to see who had done that unless he wanted to be seen. With half of his power, tracking down Enma he wouldn't be able to do that without some problem now. 'Hope you know what you are doing...Giotto...'With that he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes to keep an eye on them, waiting until his other half found what he was looking for. And they could finally get some rest after all day.

Author Notes: End to that one~! so yea that was fun, and now to work on next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The secrets one soul keeps

'Do you really know Tsunayoshi Sawada as good as you think you do? Huh Gio...'

Tsuna sat on the window, he was looking out over the streets as if he was waiting for something a signal of sorts. That he wouldn't tell anyone, what he was planning was never any of there concern. If he made it to where anyone else got involved, he'd never forgive himself, that was the last thing he wanted at this point. 'This is my fight!' He moved to cover the sleeping Gio with a blanket and jumped out the window. His steps made no sound other then a simple splash as he landed in a puddle. His eyes drifted over the male who was standing there under a umbrella waiting for him. "Took you long enough Tsuna follow me..." The boy grabbed his hand, and dragged him before he even could refuse.

Tsuna looked up to Gio's window and smiled, this was for all of them to keep them safe. It was why he would agree, the only reason he'd rather see them safe then hurt. He wondered what was waiting for him, what did he have planned it was not bound to be something good. 'What is he planning...' Tsuna put his hand in his pocket, not really acting as if anything was up. He was just being normal, the quiet person he was whenever Enma found him, or something happened between the two of them. He flinched looking at the door as it slammed behind him, he had a feeling he wasn't going to be walking out of there in one piece, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He hadn't told Gio where he was going, and he'd probably be back in the morning. Or at least he had to hope he was going to be.

He looked to Enma and winced feeling a hand across his cheek, he just turned his head with the hand. Blood dripped from his lip; and he glared at Enma. "What is with you...is this a game to you..." He hissed and blocked Enma's fist, throwing him against the wall, or at least away from him. The boy was sore, his body hurt from past things Enma had done. "Looks Like we have to break this kitten again...hold him down." Tsuna winced, and looked at the people who had grabbed his arms, they tossed him against the bed, and chained his arms up over his head. "This might hurt a bit!" Enma held a syringe in his hand, and the slightly blood colored liquid it contained worried Tsuna. He had seen him use it before, on someone, well actually that was when he had first shown up here.

Flash back~ such a perfect time!~

Tsuna had talked to Enma at school, just a simple conversation and they had only just met. But he had offered to go home with Enma, to work on homework that was what he had thought. But Tsuna didn't feel like working on homework, nor would have actually wanted to. "Please make yourself at home." No sooner had Tsuna sat down he heard some fighting, Enma had vanished and as he looked up there was kid thrown onto the ground. His eyes widened as he looked at this and watched the scene. "Told you not to cross me kid..." Enma grabbed his arm, and jabbed a needle into the arm, the blood like thing flowed into the kids arm. And he seemed to fall limp, and was dragged out of the room, Tsuna hadn't expected that.

He was sitting there shocked, not sure what to do his eyes flickered from Enma, to the needle to the kid who was being dragged away. He didn't say anything, not sure if he wanted to get on Enma's bad side. But he couldn't keep quiet, he had to do something. "Why did you do that! what did he do to you!" He stood up, and looked at Enma, he wanted something, to know what was happening. And he felt a bit dizzy for some reason, maybe it was better if he went home. Something didn't feel right anymore, his eyes drifted to the cup he had in his hand. He placed it on the table, and looked to the door. "I'm sorry I have to go..." He raced out of the place, and had barely made it through the front door before he collapsed to the floor.

Things had never been the same after that day, he didn't know why he just felt like something was happening. He had looked up through blurred vision at Gio. Waking up in his bed with a headache, he didn't even remember half of what had happened at Enma's house. It was only just coming back to him, he wondered why.

~End of flashback~

Tsuna struggled, the metal cutting into his wrists. He felt them remove his shoes, and toss them aside. He was still fighting and kicked one of them in the face. He felt chains tighten around his ankles as he looked up at him. 'Enma...why the heck did I ever trust you!' His hissed, the needle was stabbed into his wrist, his vision blurred. What were they doing to him, he tried to speak and his voice was caught in his throat. He should have listened and not come here, let Gio help. But he was here and didn't want to let them get hurt because of him now. "Don't struggle too much brat...I'm gonna break you..." Tsuna's vision went black and he couldn't heard anything, just random mumbling it seemed.

The boy awoke to a sharp pain, Enma was sitting on the bed next to where he was, now chained to the wall. He couldn't move and his vision was slowly clearing. His head hurt, there was blood dripping onto the floor, though what was Enma going to do to him. He was just watching from a distance without saying anything at all. "You are a fool Tsuna...I told you not to annoy me...and now you can suffer because of it..." He waved his hand and Tsuna felt something hit his flesh, tearing it. He knew what it was now that he thought about it, he remembered feeling this whip with the metal spikes on it cutting up his flesh before. The first time Enma had punished him, it was in a more sensitive place then. But he knew it would only be a matter of time here wouldn't it.

"Why..." He hissed and could feel the blood dripping onto the ground, he just was trying to bite his lip and take it. So he didn't scream didn't cry out yet. But his body was in pain, and he couldn't take much of this could he. "Oh shut up you know why!" He got up and grabbed Tsuna's neck shoving him against the wall, causing the chains to dig even more into his cut up flesh. He was going to scream and cry, Enma would not let him get away with this he never did.

Tsuna's now cleared vision drifted over the table that was holding all sorts of tools, some he had seen before. All used to cause pain in various fashions. He closed his eyes and tried to focus, the pain was nothing. He had worse didn't he, but as the color faded from his eyes he knew this was Enma's plan all along. The boy was retreating into himself, like hiding within his own body. 'This was your plan...all this time...' Tsuna could feel another presence something darker, it was forcing it's way into his mind. 'Heh my turn to take over Tsuna! go rest you weak little brat...'

Tsuna didn't try to fight there was no reason, what could he do. He was way to tired, the fact that his body had been taken over by someone else. He couldn't do anything, other then seem to pass out. "Go home to Tsuna's place...act as much like him as you can...and when you get the chance kill Gio...no one will get in my way...Tsuna is mine..." The boy nodded, grabbing his shoes and bag walking towards the door. He was limping but as he walked the wounds healed and vanished as if they had never been there.

"That will be way too easy..." the boy spoke, slipping the jacket over his body. He knew what he was planning, the packet was in his pocket. He wouldn't let Gio get in the way, his body was hidden away this time. A clone, a tool made for nothing more then destruction, his master would remain alright then if he did this and it was what he wanted didn't he.

He started to walk home, almost like it was just him walking home from school. No one needed to know what Enma had done, and Tsuna was not awake to tell him. Not at this point in time, if they wanted to find out. Then well they would have to try a lot harder then they probably ever could have. He peeked into the house, it seemed to be empty no one was there. That was good for him, he had to change his clothes. The looks he was getting because of the blood on them had been annoying, why couldn't people just mind themselves not him.

He hated humans they were annoying, why was he letting them order him around. He just wanted a body, one he could use that was the only reason. If he didn't get this one, then why did he even bother. There had to be one he could get away with using, would this one last long enough for him. The kid changed his clothes, slipping into a blue tanktop and blue shorts, it was something he had found in the room. 'Time to start...' He slipped his hand in his pocket, the kid was making something for Gio when he got home.

"Hah! let's see how you like this pretty boy...shoulda listened to Tsuna..." He heard the door open behind him, and had to act like Tsuna. He didn't talk acting like he hadn't heard the door, maybe he was acting like he was tired. That would probably make some sense after all, well school was really tiring. He slipped the powder into the drink, and yawned. He didn't think Gio had noticed he wasn't in the kitchen yet. "Rough day?" The kid spoke up without even looking up from his work. He could tell just by the sigh he didn't seem to have a good day.

The kid didn't jump when he felt the arms around him, he knew this was something that happened. And if he was going to play Tsuna till he did what he was supposed to. He had to put up with all of this as well. "Hi Gio!" He held out the cup to him and smiled, he wanted to get him to relax, so then he could turn on him. It was just the start of this, even if this went bad, he would just turn on him and make it painful.

Tsuna looked at Gio, the man was looking at him and well he was questioning it seemed, or was it just that the kid thought he was. It wasn't like he knew what the kid had planned anyway or what he was supposed to be doing. "Did something happen? you seem different...?" Gio seemed to speak and was looking over the boy even more. He knew it would be time to act soon he just had to be careful how he did things. If it ended badly for him then he would truly have major problems and that really was the last thing he wanted. Much less needed at this point in time right, he was not sure how long he could put up with this.

"Not really..." He didn't know what he was supposed to say, the drug should take it's course soon. Gio would be at his mercy and that would be the end. He watched the cup fall to the floor and Gio run away from him, the person seemed to be moving back to the room. Like that would keep Tsuna away or the one using Tsuna's body for it. "Aww running away~ why Gio what's wrong?" The kid purred and opened the door to peek into the room a glint of murder in his eyes. This was not the Tsuna Gio had known but he shouldn't be able to notice that now. Or maybe he did, either way he wouldn't be around that long to do anything about it.

"Hah what did I do...that is what your eyes say...? Do they not..." He smirked and kicked the door shut behind him, he had to finish up with him. When he was done he'd be licking the blood off of his fingers and going back to where he was supposed to be. The kid flicked a knife out of his sleeve and walked straight towards Gio, he was moving quickly like a cat stalking his prey. The knife cut into the older blonde's neck, and Tsuna licked the mark drinking the blood. He wasn't scared, no but he had Tsuna yelling at him, and Enma getting mad as well because he wasn't done yet.

'Shush up...I'm doing what you wanted...and Tsuna this is your weakness...your fault for getting too close...' The boy knew what he had to do, and would not let anyone get in his way of doing that. He laughed and tossed a bloody and broken Gio against the wall, the blood stained his fingers and his clothes. He was bruised, the fact that he was using his power to hurt Gio meant his wounds were showing up.

"You were such a fool to think that Tsuna would do this to you! he doesn't have the heart!" The boy laughed, and flicked the knife around. He was just waiting for this, who knew it would have gone like this. He moved to the window, and turned to look at Gio. "You should have kept out of this...you can die here for all I care..." He was going to jump out the window when he felt something metal collide with his face. He fell backwards, and looked up at the person. His vision was fading...and he didn't know why, but he felt like he was being pulled away from Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Hmph..." He dumped Tsunayoshi and the other male onto the bed, looking to Gio. "How long are you going to pretend that you are hurt...?" He knew he was faking this whole time, Hibari was not a fool. Well maybe he was a little, but he was not stupid and knew exactly what was going on. "Hm...You know me way too well.." Gio stood, brushing off his clothes looking to the two boys that were on the bed.

"What did Enma have planned..." Gio covered both boys with the blanket, though Hibari picked up the kitty like one. The cat boy's form flickered, purple flames flowing off of his body. He was being kept alive by the ring flames...being separated from Tsuna made his body weaker then it was. This is why he was working for Enma so he didn't get hurt or die. He turned and just jumped out of the window, not bothering to speak. He would take this little brat with him.

Author Notes: End of this one...Enma needs to like um die...yea go with that.


	5. Chapter 5

'We won't break we won't doubt...but please don't say goodbye...'

Chapter 5: Our Goodbyes

Tsuna stepped out of his bed, his steps were slightly unsteady. The more he walked the more it seemed to get worse almost like his body could barely focus on what he was doing. Trying to get to the door he fell flat on his face instead, what had caused him to fall. "Ow." Tsuna looked back to his ankle it was chained to the bed, why had that happened. He didn't remember what had happened the night before at all, just hearing Giotto yell at someone. Tugging at the chain he managed to get it off the bed, his steps were still not steady so he was doing his best to support his body.

"Gio?" He spoke but it just sounded like a pained whisper, not like he was sure where he was. That man always knew how to just vanish and appear out of thin air in another place. 'Maybe he's in the kitchen?' Tsuna could hear someone cutting something in there, well at least he heard the knife and the sound was getting louder the closer he got to the kitchen. The only other person who stayed in this house was Giotto so it had to be him. He stopped outside of the kitchen peeking into the room he could see the blonde haired person. It was Giotto or at least he had the feeling it was but he still walked silently the chain dragging across the ground.

"Tsuna?" The male spoke without turning to look at him since well this was better then he had been the night before. He put the knife down and walked towards the small boy. He noticed how he wasn't looking up which might make this bad. "I...Sorry Gio." the boy smiled up at him hiding the pained look the best he could. Not that it was going to help him in the end Giotto could see through just about everything. The child got up and literally tackled Giotto hiding his face in the male's chest. He was crying silently not wanting to let anyone know what he was feeling. Only one person would understand him and he tried to trust Giotto with everything.

The boy couldn't help it he felt as if everything was falling apart he had hurt him. Or at least he thought he had was Giotto okay even if he had done that. Well Tsuna couldn't be sure he hated what he had done how much trouble he was causing. But he knew that Giotto cared maybe he would better in someone else's arms. Rather then him holding the older male back he didn't want to do that to him. "Tsuna? Still worrying about that the past is the past." He would never be one for holding things against them as it had been proved with Spade before. He never really disliked him and yet he was hard to trust.

Even now he would try to get Tsuna to understand just holding him close. Maybe the boy was just weak and didn't wish to let things break again. He had loved Giotto with all his heart and nothing could change that. "I uh guess I should stop worrying huh. Thank you Giotto." He leaned up to kiss him lightly and just wanted to curl up in his arms for awhile. Without having to worry about work or anything else since he was never one to concern himself with that thing. But he had no choice there was other things that had to be done. Like School and the homework thing he had to do not that he was happy about that. He was never an good at that okay well not majorly good at it but he still tried.

"I should go." he didn't want to pull away from him but he had little choice in the matter. He smiled and just let his hand fall as he backed up. That was just the way it was and he just would have to do something about this. Before anyone got hurt he did not wish to be the cause of the people he loved dying. "No Tsuna you stay home today alright till we deal with him." Giotto would not let Tsuna leave he was told to keep him home after all while they hunted. To see if they could find him and stop him before he got to Tsuna again.

Or anyone close to him so that was just going to make it even more complicated. "But Giotto." He was going to speak more but the hand pressed over his mouth to stop him from talking. Just shaking his head Giotto did not wish to put him in a stressful situation alone. So they couldn't blame him for wanting to protect him the best he could. "Just stay home at least for a few days." He let his hand fall from Tsuna's mouth to look at him, he couldn't truly keep him home but he was going to at least try. Better then letting him get hurt by not keeping him here.

So what if he would miss a day of school his life and sanity was really more important. The boy just gave a slight nod sitting at the table now to watch Giotto. Maybe he wanted to do something stupid but he wasn't going to. Not with how worried he could tell Giotto was if he did anything else he might just make another enemy. 'I wish he'd let me go. Better then him getting hurt.' That was always how he thought if he just vanished people wouldn't get hurt. Or maybe he wouldn't have to deal with the confusing thoughts always scared of hurting others. Or losing them but weren't most people like that.

Tsuna shook it off trying to hide his thoughts he wouldn't give anything away yet. Whatever would keep Giotto happy and Enma far away from him. "But what about work?" The boy had to ask to know if he was going to be left here alone or not. Part of him didn't want Giotto to leave because he knew what he was going to do. And that meant he might hurt Giotto or break him but this was also trying to help him. "No I'll just call in today." He didn't wish to leave Tsunayoshi alone knowing what might happen to him. Or he might just lose him the whole Enma not leaving them alone was going to be a problem.

The boy just gave a slight nod his hands were clutched tight in each other. Like he was trying to not react or get mad, worried even. Things were just going differently then he wanted and yet at the same time he was glad. Tsuna wanted Giotto to stay so they could just spend some time together and he would be safe hopefully. "Don't worry Tsuna I will protect you I promised." He leaned closer and kissed the boy just wanting to calm him down. And let him know he was there but then again he just didn't wish to let him suffer alone. That was one of things love was did they know that maybe not, Tsuna seemed so tense and so confused. 'I...I'm sorry Giotto...'The boy shivered and cried some in his arm just wanting to hold him close.

Tsuna really didn't want to leave him behind he loved this person so much. And yet he knew if he stayed he would end up hurting him and he did not wish to do that. "Shh don't cry little one..let's get you something to eat alright?" Giotto would give him something that he liked to eat so he would calm down some, then again he felt like he was going to fail. Shaking it off he wanted to save his lover and friend the person who he took care of. "We can have Tuna and watch a movie in your room right Giotto?" The boy smiled and tried to just figure out what he was going to do, he would worry about other things later.

Make the last day he had with him the best time ever even if he was not sure how it might end. He might make a major mistake and end up hurting someone that he didn't want to. But Tsuna felt happy and just snuggled closer to him. "alright I will get started on that you can just relax if you wish." He just pulled back from Tsunayoshi and focused on the cooking again. Wanting to take care of him after all since he did not wish to let him die or hurt himself so bad. They cared about each other a lot more then they showed sometimes.

"Thank you Giotto." The boy pulled out a notebook and started to work on his homework. While Giotto was cooking he always did like the food Giotto made the best. It was just well the only food he used to eat when he was younger and he remembered being brought over to Giotto's once. That was really one of the best days of his life because he was not sure where he might have ended up. Here he had a safe place and wanted to make him as happy as he could. "Giotto! is it done!" He giggled like he was hyper and he got up to wrap his arms around him smelling the Tuna. It was making his stomach growl as he stopped talking it could be heard. "Sounds like you are hungry but yes its almost done." The boy might have been starving for awhile but then again he was not complaining.

Holding up a piece of the tuna to Tsuna's mouth he took a bite out of the other end then kissed him. Though he let Tsuna swallow the tuna he had in his mouth. Just playing around some maybe he could pleasure Tsuna a little bit later on. "G..giotto..."He purred and just held onto him wanting to shove him down, trying to push him back. "I love you so much..." The boy muttered in his ear just pulling him back with the food towards his room, it was all set up for them after all. The little boy just curled up on the bed watching him set up the movie thing and well maybe this day was going to be a very good one.

At least without him being at school and having to deal with Enma and all of that drama. But he was still worried about what might happen when he went back. Or what he might do seeing as Tsuna wasn't there. Just shaking it off as he dragged Giotto to the bed just by grabbing onto his jacket. He was not at school so there was little reason to think about it. But his thoughts kept trailing there almost like he wanted to see what was happening there.

~Switching to Hibari Kyoya~

Hibari would never miss school it was not his thing even if he had to bring that little brat. So he was trying to wake that cat brat up, shaking the bed. "Wake up cat..." Not that he wanted to deal with this person but bringing them to school would be better then leaving him at home. The little cat boy just groaned sitting up the clink of metal hitting the bed. He was still handcuffed to the bed thanks to this person he didn't like him all that much. Hibari Kyoya was so overprotective over that Tsunayoshi boy. And yet he was going to fail at protecting him they all were.

Not that Yue was going to tell anyone anything, just another creation made from flames. What was the point of this he just glared at him. "Well if you are making me go with you at least get these off first." He moved the handcuffs causing them to hit the bed even if the sound hurt his ears. He was never one for liking loud noises and yet he was irritated by this. Why was this person weak he should be stronger, then again he was just assuming he would be the same.

But he was just looking for things a way to find what he was missing, bring them back to Enma. He would get what he was looking for then and not have to worry about how he was going to live day by day. The male didn't speak to him though he just removed the handcuffs, not like Yue could run anywhere. He needed to get the truth and find out some things from him as always. "So why the heck do I have to go to school?" He just hissed when the man dropped a black hat over his ears, at least to keep them hidden. But then there was his tail the boy just sighed and wrapped it up under his shirt. No one would be able to see it then he was not that concerned though.

"Well I can't leave you alone...after what you did to that herbivore ..." Enma would probably try anything and this child was one of his little keys to it. And yet he felt as if maybe for a second he knew who he was like he had seen this kid before. The ring that was on the chain around his neck held flames in it, enough to keep him up for awhile. If it failed he would just take more from Hibari his body was good at doing that. There was many others to take flames from in this world he just had to pick the right ones. And do it without anyone knowing that he was going to do so anyway.

"meh I hate school...heard it was really boring." He just walked next to Hibari Kyoya even if he wanted to stab him and just steal his ring. The boy tried to slip away from Hibari only to have him grab onto his shirt and drag him back. "I don't think so. You won't get away." He just held onto him and dragged him up to the school he had to get him a uniform or could hide him in the office. No one would think to look there he was more then sure of that this time anyway wasn't he.

"Aww come on!" The boy flinched and glared ahead of him there was Enma standing there watching him. He didn't want to go back not yet when one his mission wasn't complete. And two he knew someone meaning Enma would try to punish him for not finish the job yet. He just looked away from Enma feeling the hand grab his arm and try to tug him away from Hibari. He just meowed in a slight pained voice trying to get him to let go. "Let go Enma!" He tried to claw him and break away again but the nails were digging into his arms. "You have something I need now give it to me." The male seemed angry and it made Yue wanted to run away or just kill him. But he was stuck by working for him one way or another anyway.

"I won't give you anything! Now let go!" He tried to hit him again when he felt a hand catch his and drag him away from Enma. Looking up to meet those eyes, it was not Hibari he was dealing with Enma who seemed to be trying to say it was Yue's fault. So if it wasn't him then who was holding his arm, that man that was always at Tsuna's side. "Gokudera Hayato..." He muttered not pulling his arm away he felt tired, why was this happening to him he didn't want to be dragged to school and this was why. Yue's body flickered and he slipped closer to Gokudera trying to steal his flames.

'Just a little bit...' The boy shivered and settled down when his body was solid again. Looking back to Enma he just glared at him. "You won't get anything from me now leave. Hibari Kyoya you said that we had work to do." He would not boss him around as in he wouldn't listen for one and two he did not wish to annoy him. Not with Enma on his tail again and trying to get to him, if he was done with his job he might have said differently. But he was not done with it so he needed the protection for now. There was no getting connected to Hibari Kyoya and wanting to be his friend. This was all about work and not making the one who asked him to do this mad.

Though he might have done that already with this little episode, Yue just looked up to Gokudera and gave a weak smile. Before walking again with Hibari he wondered if that man knew anything at all about him it would really be bad if he was smart and figured it out. He could still feel eyes on him one pair was Enma's and the other belonged to the male who followed them. Gokudera was really going to get in over his head if he didn't watch what he was doing and stay out of certain things. But Yue would not tell him now until he started to put himself and others in danger that was not a good thing to do.

"So Hibari San? you have my uniform right?" The boy was asking because it would at least be another subject if he went to this school anyway. Unless Hibari had other plans in mind that might end in him locked in the office today instead. "It's in the office we go there first. Now walk faster." He just figured he might as well listen so he walked faster better to do that then make Hibari wait for him. He didn't like the thought of going into the office but he just walked with him stepping through the door. The people in the room vanished with just one glare from Hibari.

"Change into your uniform then sit down. Class doesn't start for a little bit."The cat boy sighed and slipped down to change into the uniform keeping his tail wrapped around his body. He really didn't see why he was supposed to do this he wanted to just get out of here. Before it got anywhere else or things were going to get really bad again. "So why do I have to do this..." The male really wished he could do other things and yet at the same time he was not sure if he should do this.

"Well I can't let you go back to Enma. That annoying blonde's orders as much as I wish to just ignore them." The boy looked up at Hibari who didn't even seem to be looking at him. He was too focused on his papers that work he was trying to do, not that it was going to work. "Not like I want to go back to him anyway..."He just yawned and stood up to sit on the desk and look at Hibari maybe he wondering about something, the boy leaned closer and pulled on his collar but heard the bell ring. "I have to go..." With that he sighed and grabbed the bag Hibari had given him earlier racing out of the room. Well so much for doing what he wanted to do. Now it was just a matter of avoiding Enma and not getting into trouble.

~Switch back to Tsuna and Giotto~

Giotto looked at the sleeping boy curled up in his arms, he must have been exhausted. After all that happened who could blame him things would always end up catching up. He was at least glad that he was resting for now maybe it wouldn't be so bad now. They were together and might as well just love each other as they did before. Enma would not be able to get in the way this time he was sure of that. "Sleep well little Tsunayoshi Sawada." Dragging the blanket over them he closed his eyes to rest a little not knowing when he would wake up. It would be a good idea to sleep while Tsuna was.

Since he was worried what might happen if he woke up before Giotto did. Would he go back to Enma well all he could do was hope he didn't. Feeling the child hold onto him tighter he just wanted to take him far away from this place. But he knew he couldn't do that there was no way it could be more dangerous away from here. "Giotto you are still worrying about me aren't you." Tsuna barely opened his eyes he was very tired and just wanted to sleep still but he knew that he had to take care of Giotto as well.

That and he didn't want to have him keep hurting when it was because of Tsuna that he was. Just trying to squeeze him tighter rather then let him go. "You should be sleeping Tsuna. It's fine I'm just worrying a bit about how you are feeling." Tsuna sighed and snuggled closer to him again. He was worried about him and it seemed that the feelings were mutual they cared about each other. And yet it was not going to be that easy to ignore what was going through his mind. "I'm fine just tired...please don't worry about me." The boy yawned and felt that he was drifting to sleep again even if he didn't want to.

"Just rest. I won't..." Well okay maybe he wouldn't all that much since he had said so. But Tsuna was a lot like him so they were both going to at one point even if they didn't want to admit it. Curling up with Tsuna again to go back to sleep he couldn't help but think something bad was going to happen when he went back to school. Letting Tsuna grow up was just something he had to do but he would keep some sort of watchful eye on him even then.

~After School: Yue and Hibari~

Yue tried to slip out of the classroom just to find Hibari he could not let Enma catch him. That was not going to help him if he did since he might just hurt someone. But just like that turning the corner Enma shoved him into a room. "You thought you could escape from me Yue. You are a fool." The boy just growled and tried to hit him moving back again. He didn't wish to get hurt or bring Hibari into this mix. "I am no fool just get out of the way and leave me alone Enma." The boy hissed his tail flicking against the ground forming a sharp point using the flames. He tried to stab Enma only cutting into his arm as he ran towards the window."You won't catch me!" He tossed himself through the window feeling Enma claw his leg.

Turning to look at him he shivered knowing that Enma was not going to let him go. That and he was falling from the third story window a smart move right. "Hibari!" He reached out and felt the hand grab him knowing that it was Hibari. He just let him pull him up and sighed some. Not that it was going to make much sense he might as well let it go. "I'm sorry Hibari...it was Enma he tried to catch me." The boy shivered and rubbed his back it was hurting him a bit. But not that he minded really he just wanted to figure out what was next.

"Let's just go alright. back home where you won't get into trouble." The boy just gave a slight nod and walked away with him again. He could feel the eyes on him but he really didn't like it at all. This was really getting out of hand he had to work fast before someone got hurt. Even if it meant that he had to steal the rings he had little time to think about that.

Author Notes: Well yep done with this sorta. Took a bit longer then I thought kept getting distracted and stuff. Blames health issues at this point. That and I'm really not in a good mood lately but on a side note I get to see my sister and her baby. Other then the drama problems, feel like I'm being walked all over tomorrow might be pretty good. Though I do get tired of feeling like I'm walked all over by everyone and anyone….ah well is too nice in the end to say no ^^ But then again I like having friends rather then enemies so gotta ignore it.

But yea anyway this one was pretty long about eight pages and that was just from me writing all day. Yue is a oc person…that I tossed in there for plot reasons you will find out more about the in the next chapter. And why they are seemingly drawn to Hibari and fading without the flames. Well yea all of that will pop up later anyway.

Looking for a vote on things sorta? So I wanted to start a new story but it was going to be ghost like. Should I use Tsuna and khr characters? Or make it oc or some other kind of anime. Reply in private messages or reviews one of the two thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

"Tsunayoshi Sawada you picked the wrong person to cross."

Chapter 6: Devil Lives in him

Tsuna looked at Giotto, he just touched the male's hair before running his fingers through it. He really loved this man and would not let him go. "sleep well my little angel." He kissed him and then curled up on his chest again. The boy watched him sleep knowing he was going to get into trouble. But what was he supposed to actually do he could get Giotto hurt. And he would rather put himself in a harmful place rather then anything else. But maybe he was really making a mistake even if he didn't wish to do so. "Giotto time to get up you have to work." Not that Tsuna wanted him to go cause that mean he had to go to school and he would be alone.

Stuck dealing with Enma and then the others trying to cling to him and keep him safe. Which he really didn't mind but he would not let Enma hurt anyone. He got up off the bed feeling a hand grip his arm holding him back. "Where are you going?" Giotto looked at him through half asleep eyes, the male seemed to be exhausted still but he had to go to work. And that meant Tsuna would go to school he looked to the uniform sitting next to the bed. "I'm going to school today you said I could." The boy shivered maybe he was scared but he had to go. For more then one reason there was only one reason he would tell to Giotto.

But other then that did the man really need to know anything this time. It would just make him worry while he was at work instead of focusing on his job and himself. "But Tsuna should you really go?" He stood up to walk behind the kid wrapping his arms around him from the back. "I'll be alright I need to go back anyway right can't keep hiding forever." He turned around after shoving his worries away. Giving Giotto one of his normal smiles he kissed the male not worried at all even if Enma would end up hurting him he had someone to come back to.

"Alright but if you need anything you call me no matter what the time is alright." He held onto Tsuna and just tried to keep him close to him. He did not wish to let him go back to that place anyway or he might get hurt. But he had no choice Giotto could not hold Tsuna back if he did not wish to stay. Then again he knew that Tsunayoshi was jut worried about his friends. "Well I'll make breakfast you shower and get ready for work." Tsuna walked Giotto to the bathroom kissing his cheek one last time before he wandered to the kitchen.

The boy looked at the chain around his neck the two rings hit each other. One day he would put that ring on his finger, maybe even today. Just a memory to cling to just in case something bad happened which he really hoped it wouldn't. He could hear the water from the shower looking at the knife in his hand. At that moment he heard the one voice he didn't wish to hear. 'Tsuna~ Planning to try and run away? You picked the wrong person to mess with.' Enma's voice rang through his head dark and confused, Tsuna couldn't do anything but try to block it out. The more he tried the more it seemed his head started to hurt. "Leave me alone." He choked out between coughs one hand was gripping his head the other on the ring.

'I will never leave you alone.' The grip tightened black flames spreading over Tsuna's neck where it felt like the hands were holding. He could feel it burn into his skin but just tried his best not to cry out. He did not want to alert Giotto to the fact that he was in trouble. He grabbed the knife and held it up to his neck. "Let me go...or I'll do it." The boy spoke with only some fear in his voice. Who could blame him for being scared of what he was about to do. This was like ending his life just for the wish of someone else.

Not that was not it Tsuna was doing it to protect other people he wanted to keep close to his heart. He would not let Giotto get hurt because of him, he would find one way or another to get out of it. 'You wouldn't do it.' The boy just knew he couldn't usually but this was about his friends life and everything else that mattered to him. Without another word he dragged the knife across his neck making a mark just enough for it to bleed. That and Enma to see he was serious about doing this to himself. Whether Enma really liked it or not he was going to hurt his own body.

Till the male listened. "Now do you believe me?" The voice he spoke in was pained but after all he had just practically cut his throat. 'Fine...don't think you can escape from me forever boy...' Enma's hand barely touched the mark on Tsuna's neck causing it to vanish. Tsuna could still feel the mark and the knife cutting his skin but he just shook it off and washed the knife. Before he could put it away though he heard steps behind him and jumped a mile out of his own skin. "Giotto don't scare me like that!" The boy just laughed a bit nervous like before going back to cooking.

He had to admit Giotto looked hot just standing there in his towel and nothing else. He was not exactly used to him doing that even after all this time, then again usually Tsuna was still asleep at this time. He just walked behind Tsuna and leaned his head on his shoulder watching him cook. "What are you making?" He had to at least ask since of course this kid had some odd moments when it came to cooking. Like last time when Giotto ended up with chocolate in places there shouldn't be the only good thing was. Well actually there was none he had almost been burned but Tsuna cleaned it up in his own little way.

But that was just another thought he didn't need to think of this time anyway. "Are you okay Tsuna? You seem a little tense." Tsuna did his best not to flinch under Giotto's touch he didn't need to give anything away. That was just going to make it worse for him seeing as in the boy was forcing himself to go back to school. Hopefully Enma would leave him alone and the other guardians would keep him safe. "I'm alright just a little nervous about going back..." He was really not sure what he might do after what he did in the kitchen before Giotto walked in. That really worried Tsuna and he didn't wish to bring anyone else into his problems this time.

Though part of him felt like he had no choice, as he smiled at Giotto only to set the food down on the table. Working with Giotto clinging to him was not really easy. But he was doing his best. "Well sit down and eat up! I have to go!" He kissed Giotto and then raced out the door towards the school. After making sure he had his phone and anything else he might need depending on what Enma did. "Be careful!" Giotto yelled out after Tsuna going back to his food, he would have to make sure nothing happened. Hopefully Tsuna would be smart and not go to see him alone that would only get him killed.

The boy peeked out and looked around he didn't see Enma but he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto. Walking over to them like nothing was wrong he smiled. "Hi! How have you two been?" He was trying to act as happy as he could. Even with the risk of what might happen to any of them now. He walked between them a protector on either side of him. His ears barely registered the calls of "Tenth" and "Tsuna" as his eyes stopped on Enma. The male was watching them closely and Tsuna's hands went straight to his throat. "Are you okay?" Tsuna blinked and Yamamoto was in his face he just gave a slight nod and grabbed onto his friends uniforms.

"Let's go! please...we have to go to class." He dragged them past Enma avoiding the hand that reached out to touch his leg. He didn't want any contact with him not right now. If he got into a problem with him Giotto would be mad and not let him come back for awhile again. He really couldn't repeat what happened to him earlier. That memory and the feeling of the knife against his skin was still so real. Tsuna let go of the two boys when they were far away he just leaned against the wall coughing and trying to catch his breath. "Sorry about that. We should um go..." He started to walk to class his eyes didn't look up he was going to ignore everything.

Or at least try to the fact that Enma was still here and probably hunting for him again. Just walking into the class settling in his seat near the window. He didn't think anyone would sit next to him but when he looked Enma was right there. "I told you that you couldn't run Tsuna." The boy smirked his eyes just watching the boy with a lust in them that even Tsuna couldn't ignore. He just reached to grab his phone only to feel Enma holding onto him digging his nails into the skin. "Don't even think about I'll kill him if you do." He just looked at Enma his hand let go of the phone as it fell back into his bag.

Maybe he really shouldn't have gone back to school today it seemed Enma was angry. Just because he missed a few days and couldn't do what he wanted. Well that was a bit selfish but he had gotten used to it lately, specially since the last time he had been attacked. 'Giotto ...he's trying to drag me with him.' The boy spoke in his mind though he knew that Giotto would not be able to hear him. Mind communication was not something that worked they just had to live with it. He would just have to try and sneak away.

Hoping the bell wouldn't ring anytime soon he started to gather up his stuff. Looking from Enma to the door he stood up to walk closer to Gokudera. Feeling a hand grip his bag he pulled it away from Enma and shivered. Sitting up by Gokudera's desk he just shivered. "We have to go ...somewhere. Where's Hibari san?" Tsuna figured he was going to be in that one place where Enma might not want to go. So maybe that would work in a way for him to get away safely. But at the same time just by looking at Enma he had a feeling he was going to be oh so very wrong.

"He was in there earlier come on stick close to us Tenth." Gokudera was ready for a fight if they needed to do so but at the same time he didn't trust Hibari much. Tsuna just didn't want to look back knowing what he might see, his life was already cursed. Thanks to Enma he didn't need anymore problems one way or another. When they got to the room Tsuna knocked on the door that kid he saw with Hibari when he was at his house a few days ago opened it. "yes can I help you?" The little cat boy didn't bother hiding his cat ears or tail here. It just flicked against the ground as he moved aside.

"Enma..." Tsuna spoke that word only before he walked into the room. The cat knew what he was talking about Enma had attacked him before while Tsuna was gone. "Hibari San they are hiding from Enma in here." The cat just gave a slight nod and scurried away to block the doors to keep Enma out of there or try to. Hibari would not be happy if this place was ruined just because Enma had to cause a fight between them.

He could hear rattling and a growling behind him before the door opened to reveal Enma. It seemed the seal hadn't been finished Yue was tossed aside like a rag doll. The small cat coughed up blood and fell to the floor limp. Gokudera and Yamamoto were in front of Tsuna faster then anyone else could move Hibari had decided to get up to. "Give me Tsuna I don't need anything other then him and the cat." Enma looked to the limp cat then to Tsunayoshi Sawada. His annoying guardians always had to get in the way didn't they.

"You won't get him Enma just leave." Gokudera hissed and wanted to rush in and attack him but he was held back. If he did that they would end up leaving Tsuna open to attack. "Bring me the cat I'll deal with them." He took a step forward a dark energy flowing along the ground trying to knock them aside like bowling pins. "When did he get this strong?" Tsuna squeaked a bit as he spoke it wasn't working on him but then again maybe Enma didn't want it to. The red figure slipped between his guardians grabbing Tsuna by the throat. "got you~" He struggled against him coughing as the grip tightened.

"Got the cat let's go~ these people mean nothing to me." He walked back bringing Tsuna with him the wind started to die down letting the guardians fall. "Let them go! This s just about me" Tsuna did not trust Enma anymore but was he supposed to. The boy struggled against Enma and tried to kick the flames were flickering over his hands. He just had to keep the guardians safe and that cat kid they didn't deserve to get dragged into this because of him. "If you go with me I'll leave your brats alone but only them.." He knew he had to bring Yue back the kid belonged to him and would die soon anyway.

The cat probably didn't tell anyone he was just stubborn that way. He stopped the flames vanished from his hands as they fell to his sides. "...Just let them go..." He sighed and looked to the others smiling a bit as he just wanted to get out of here. Maybe Tsuna had given up he just stood by Enma giving a light sigh. There was no way to escape this and he had known this from the start. He actually turned to look at Enma touching his hand, he could tell the one he knew was still in there somewhere.

Unknown to him Giotto had walked into the room he was going to give Tsuna his lunch. Which he had actually forgotten at home without realizing it. "Tsuna...? Enma leave him alone!" Tsuna heard the voice and turned around only to be shoved out of the way by Enma. He fell to the ground rubbing his back it hurt but he had more important matters in his mind. "Wait Giotto don't!" He raced forward to block Enma crying out as the blade pierced his skin. He just coughed the blood dripping onto the ground, as he just looked at him.

"Tsuna..why did you get in the way?" Giotto dropped the knife he couldn't believe he had just done that. All he wanted to do was stop Enma from hurting Tsuna. "Enma is still there...he's my friend..." He coughed again his vision darkened and he just fell to the ground. 'I can't see anymore. Did I make a mistake.' He would just rest in peace for once, maybe they could save Enma. In his weak state he didn't even feel Giotto pick him up. The voices seemed to just get further away from him. A deep sleep that he would probably never wake up from. 'I'm scared...Giotto save him and don't let me die.' The boy just held onto Giotto's shirt shivering he could feel it slipping away the further they got from Enma.

"Stupid Enma..." The cat boy stood up coughing and rubbing his neck that had been a very stupid move. But then again this was Enma he was talking about. His fist slammed into Enma's face knocking him to the ground. "Shut up and grow up quit being a spoiled brat. you'll just killed that way." Yue moved to step away from him feeling a hand grab onto his tail, he squeaked and turned bright red. Though he just turned around looking angry till he saw Enma's face that sad look. "...Let go of my tail..." He just sighed and pulled it away patting Enma on the head.

"When you want help just ask for it." With that the boy was gone leaving Enma alone since Hibari Kyoya was next to Yue. He didn't know if he had done the right thing his mind was more on Tsuna. Enma needed to be fixed then again he hated him to and did not wish to keep him close anymore. Not till he was back to normal and didn't do stupid things like this again. "Cat boy...why do you bother with that herbivore?" Hibari Kyoya barely spoke up but he was very confused even if he refused to admit it. Enma had hurt and tried to kill this boy but he hadn't hurt him when he could have. Most would have kicked him while he was down just to make him suffer more.

"I'm not like you...violence I can handle hurting people I don't know yea sure. But Enma saved me...when he was normal." With that Yue just walked forward looking at his hand as it faded away again. He knew he had to steal flames from Hibari again like he did the night before, the male either never noticed or just didn't bother to say anything. "Where did Giotto take Tsuna?" He spoke without looking at Hibari he really figured maybe he needed to know. Not to do something to Tsuna or tell Enma just because he wanted to know it.

Not that it was going to fix anything the boy was still injured and if he died that just created more problems. Tsuna was not supposed to die he was supposed to be the one who lived through it all. When he got no response from Hibari he figured he didn't know and just walked ahead of him again. It was time he went home he wanted nothing to do with anymore. Not that the cat boy wasn't aware of what the future might hold for them. Death was not on his line of favorite ways to spend his life.

~Switch to Tsuna's room~

Giotto had placed the boy on the bed tending to his wounds, the boy hadn't woken up. The doctor had left a few moments ago but he could not risk sending him to a hospital. Specially not if Enma was still going at it again, trying to steal Tsunayoshi Sawada away. "Wake up soon Tsuna please..." He actually curled up next to Tsuna waiting for him to wake up. He did not know what tomorrow was going to hold. All he could hope was Tsunayoshi woke up and nothing else went wrong.

Outside the window there was two figures mist flowing off of them. They were keeping some sort of watch over Tsunayoshi Sawada and his lover. "Mukuro Sama...Do you think he'll wake up...?" She was shy as always and just tried to keep as close to him as possible. It seemed he wouldn't respond all he did was look at her. Maybe his eyes would tell her that he felt the boy would he was way to stubborn to die.

'Wake up soon Vongola the Tenth...before someone wants to kill you again.' He settled back down again leaning against the tree closing his eyes. A time for rest was never a bad thing they only had to wait till tomorrow to see what was up with Tsuna. If he didn't wake up Mukuro had to get into his head.

* * *

><p>Author notes: Done...and I really like Enma just not in this fanfic he's evil. Well okay not completely evil its hinted anyway right so uh yea enjoy. Sometimes I wonder why I try so hard ya know~ but eh writing and having good friends makes it all worth it. Would rather have them smiling then anything else!<p>

urgh wants to write HibarixMukuro now so should lol yay for putting good use to no sleep!


	7. Chapter 7

"Love like you've never been hurt."

Chapter 7: Fragile Trust is easily Broken

The small sleeping brunette coughed and reached up with his right hand, the left one was tied down. He had barely managed to break the restraints. Not having enough to energy to do it even if he was awake. "Giotto- Nii help me...before he gets me..." The words that escaped the boy's mouth sounded pained and broken, like he was struggling to speak. His hand started to fall back onto the bed as the boy groaned trying to pull his body out of the sleep like state he was in. The bright light stung at his eyes as he opened them. "Too bright." Tsunayoshi stepped out of the bed that dizzy feeling taking over his body.

Hearing a sound to his right he tried to look only to feel arms pushing him back down. The wound on his body stung the more he moved. Why was it making things so difficult he truly hated it this time. "You shouldn't move Tsunayoshi." That familiar blond was sitting next to him, looking guilty. The young boy couldn't help but just want to erase that guilt and make him feel better, but what was he feeling guilty about. The past few days or was it hours had been a blur to him. "Giotto..what happened...?" Just wincing as the male started to change his bandages. He couldn't remember much of anything and he couldn't understand if it was a bad thing or a good thing now.

"Just rest we will discuss this later." The boy wanted to pout and fight against him but he knew that would get him nothing. Tsuna turned to look at the window his eyes were confused. Like he really had no idea what had happened here, was he just making a mistake by waking up now. "..Suna...Hey Tsunayoshi." Giotto was trying to get his attention holding up a new shirt for him to wear. He didn't know why he was trying to make him dressed right now. Wincing the brunette carefully put the shirt on over his injured side with a little help from Giotto of course. Not that he would admit it he sometimes hated to ask for help from anyone around him.

"Where are we going?" He slipped to the side of the bed forcing his body up trying not to wobble and fall over. He felt so sick all of a sudden and it made him worried. Giotto however just shook his head and went to help Tsuna walk down the stairs, it made him fear he had something planned. Something he was really not going to like anyway. "please Giotto just tell me!" The boy pulled away from him and slipped back almost falling down the stairs. When he opened his eyes again he was curled up on Giotto who was just holding him tight. Really he was just no good Tsuna a child who couldn't do anything. Should he really be angry about that probably.

"Tsunayoshi I have to leave for a little bit...I just didn't know how to tell you." The little boy blinked and just looked at him, after what happened yesterday he didn't want him to go. He just smiled and climbed off of Giotto. "When are you leaving Giotto?" As always he was acting like nothing was wrong even if he didn't want him to leave. There was just something off about all the times he left what was he doing when he did. What kind of work was it he never bothered to talk about it. And Tsunayoshi couldn't get it out of him as much as he tried to end up doing so. "In a few hours...I wanted to tell you but you were still sleeping last night." More like he was knocked out because of being stabbed or hurt like that.

"Did you pack already I'll make you lunch to take with you." Tsuna tried to walk away from him his hair hanging over his eyes. He didn't want to let Giotto see that he was afraid of him leaving, or losing him. He felt that hand grab onto his arm and try to pull him back or just stop him. "Tsunayoshi look at me. You don't want me going do you?" The boy wouldn't look at him and when Giotto finally managed to make him do so he could see the tears that were not falling. The little boy who hated to be alone was trying to be strong and hold back his tears. "I don't want you getting hurt you never tell me what you are doing. But you always come back bruised or cut up. What if you die?" The boy still refused to let the tears fall just hitting on Giotto's chest.

"Tsunayoshi..." Giotto had tried to speak more but he felt lips pressed against his. He just held Tsunayoshi closer and kissed back deeply. Yet he felt as if this was supposed to be oh so wrong, why couldn't he pull away this time either. The little brunette just pulled away and helped Giotto up before walking straight to the kitchen. He didn't wish to drag Giotto down again just because of how stupid he was. Just walking into the kitchen he started to make something to eat, all he heard was the footsteps going up the stairs.

It was probably Giotto going to finish packing unless he was truly already done. Tsuna didn't want to let his guardian, and maybe the guy he was crushing on go. "I just don't want him getting hurt...and yet I can't tell him how I feel either." The boy sighed and started digging through the fridge looking for something to make for Giotto to take with him. Just grabbing a few containers he started to walk towards the table, only to have Giotto stop him and take the containers. "What are you doing Giotto I thought you had to pack still?"He blinked when the man just looked at him and didn't give much a response.

"My sweet little Tsuna...I'm so sorry." Tsuna squeaked a bit when he felt those strong arms hold him tight, had Giotto figured out what he was so worried about. The boy just shook his head and tried to hold Giotto tight as well, he did not wish to lose the one he loved. But Tsuna also knew he had to trust him and let him make his mistakes and his own choices. 'Just don't do anything stupid...' He wanted to say but the words they just refused to come out. Like maybe they knew it was a bad idea one way or another and just refused to let him make that mistake. "Please just promise me you will be safe...and you'll come home soon." The boy snuggled up to Giotto's chest trying to control his tears, Tsuna would not break down this time.

He could feel Giotto's grip on him tighten like maybe he was worried about something. Or just wanted to make Tsuna feel better the boy couldn't tell which not this time. It seemed like forever just standing there holding onto Giotto, hearing a knock at the door Tsuna pulled back. "I'll finish your food you go pack okay." Trying to change the subject he raced off towards the door just to open it and see Yamamoto leaning on Gokudera. "Oh uh hi! please come in!" The boy shook off the emotions on his face and wiped the tears from his eyes as he turned around. No need to drag his friends into this now right.

"Hey Tsuna brought you the homework. Maybe we can work on it together?" Yamamoto Takeshi always the one who laughed, and tried to make the best of everything just walked into the house like it was nothing. "Hey Baseball freak! Don't just walk into Juudaime's house like that!" Tsuna just waved his hands a bit trying to get them to stop, he didn't want to alarm them. But he wasn't sure how to say anything either without letting his appearance crack. "Let's just eat okay!" The boy smiled at them both and walked to Giotto's finishing lunch, he slipped a note in the box and closed it.

Tsuna could only hope Giotto would actually take the time to read it, or would he have to wait till he got home. Not being good with words really sucked sometimes. "You two can go up in my room I'll be up in a minute." He just walked towards Giotto's room holding the lunch he could see the bags on the bed. They were all packed which meant he was leaving soon, and that would leave Tsunayoshi all alone. "Giotto-nii?" The water was running in the bath that must have been him showering, Tsuna just leaned against the wall and sighed. He couldn't let anything get him down or show it even if it did.

When he got no response he just put the lunch on the desk next to the bed. He had made a lot since Giotto was a bit picky about his food sometimes. Though Tsunayoshi quickly covered up the band aids on his hands, he had used the little penguin ones. As if he didn't already feel like a child he didn't need Giotto freaking out over the cuts. They weren't really that bad just a few small ones here and there from cutting the wrong thing with a very sharp knife. Walking out of the room again with the snacks for his friends.

"Sorry that took a little bit. We can start studying now." Tsuna noticed how it all of a sudden went to awkward silence when he walked into the room. It made the brunette wonder what they were talking about did it have anything to do with him. "Sure Tsuna!" Yamamoto spoke up before Gokudera did for once that should have worried Tsunayoshi but he shoved it away. He wouldn't get into matters that had nothing to do with him, when his friends wanted to tell him they could. 'I wonder what it was...' Just putting the snacks down he slipped down next to Gokudera leaning against his bed.

The boy felt really tired he wasn't even listening as the others discussed the homework. Like he was a world away just watching them laugh and act like nothing was going on. "..Suna...Hey Tsuna." He felt the hands shaking him out of his day dreaming state he didn't know why they were doing that. He just blinked and leaned forward looking at the table. "What are we doing? Oh the English sorry was spacing out a bit." He yawned and rubbed his forehead why did his body hurt all of a sudden. He truly didn't like this but who could blame him. "Juudaime maybe you should rest?" There it was Gokudera caring for him rather then about his own person.

Tsuna just shook his head he had to stay awake for awhile knowing Giotto was leaving soon. The boy didn't like it at all and he wished he could make him stay somehow. 'Can't you see I love you...why won't you just listen to me.' He heard the steps outside the door and just took on his happy less half asleep appearance trying to help them with the project. Looking up to the opening door he saw Giotto standing there watching them. "Hey Tsunayoshi...I left the address to the place you are staying on the table." That made the brunette confused why couldn't he just stay at home while he was gone.

He had done it before but then again Giotto had never been gone so long before, and Tsuna hadn't been dealing with school issues before. When they said school issues they meant Enma and his little group of course. "Um okay...so I can't stay at home?" The boy didn't want to go somewhere else it was probably someone he didn't know. That was the last thing he needed but just looking at Giotto he saw he couldn't fight with him about this. "I want you to be safe while i'm gone Tsunayoshi please just promise me you'll stay there and out of trouble." The boy gave a small nod looking back at the paper he knew he had no choice so he might as well put up with it.

"Well I'm leaving Tsuna. Be careful okay." He walked in hugging the boy and kissing his forehead before just walking out. He hated to leave the boy alone like that but what choice did he have. Just waving to Tsuna before he climbed into the car with his bags and the lunch. He wanted to eat it already but he knew Tsuna would want him to at least wait for a little bit. So the blond just closed his eyes and rested against the seat. After being up all night worried about Tsuna he was tired. Being in the presence of his own guardians he could rest without any worry he was sure of that.

But he still couldn't shake that bad feeling, was it about Tsuna or something that was going to happen on the mission. Vongola Hyper Intuition was a curse and a gift at times. All the older male could hope was Tsuna would listen to him and go to Hibari Kyoya's. At least there he would be taken care of while Giotto wasn't around even if that meant he had to deal with Hibari's biting to death thing. Maybe even a few rumors from other people about Giotto and Hibari, the boy had grown up around those mostly. So he could probably handle it Giotto drifted off to sleep his dreams full of laughing and happy Tsunayoshi. He truly couldn't wait to end up getting home after all of this.

"Tsuna you okay?" Yamamoto waved his hand in front of the boy's face he seemed to really be lost in his thoughts. He blinked and seemed to still be looking off into space. Really he must have been so lost in those little thoughts he was having. It couldn't go being a good thing at all. "Uh yea Yamamoto I'm fine. Just thinking a little so the project we only have a little bit left right." They were trying to decide what to do for the project, Tsunayoshi could barely focus on it but he was definitely going to try his best to do so. "Yea we just need to decide how to report it. Tsuna has to talk to the teacher said." It was like a play of course and the boy hated those, he didn't even want to do them at school.

The only reason he was going to be in the one next week was because it was for a school festival. And Giotto said he would look cute in the dress they picked out for him. Which he had completely tried to refuse he remembered the fight he had with his guardian. Well okay it wasn't exactly a fight he just said no and Giotto kept trying to talk him into it. Eventually Tsuna just gave up and said he would do it even if he was nervous as heck and didn't want to do it at all.

"well um ...I can play this part." He pointed to one of them figuring it was good and out of the way for him. Just the fact that he wanted to sleep meant something. But for the next few hours they discussed the project and who would do what. Tsunayoshi couldn't remember the last hour of it. All he knew was he woke up in his bed and no one was here. It was dark outside and he still hadn't gone to Hibari's house. If Giotto found out he would be upset. "Oh No I have to get to Hibari's house before..." He heard someone behind him and turned silently not sure he was going to like who he saw there.

"Herbivore you were supposed to be at my house hours ago. Get your stuff and move it before I bite you to death." The skylark was annoyed he didn't want to watch someone, specially not weak little Tsuna but he was doing as Giotto had asked. Only this once because he wanted to fight with Enma again. That and Giotto had said if he did as he was told he'd get to fight with him as well. The Blond was so much stronger then Tsuna so it had to be a amusing fight after all. "..Y..yes Hibari san." the boy scurried to get his stuff avoiding a hit from the tonfa. He didn't need to get Hibari Kyoya mad at him.

This person was taking care of him after all, just yawning a bit as he grabbed the bag Giotto had packed for him earlier. Making sure to turn off everything in the house and grab his keys he walked back to Hibari. "I'm ready...let's go." The boy refused to look up he just wanted to get out of here. Even if he didn't like the thought of leaving his home what choice did he have. Giotto already told him he had to and he was not going to go against him. Not even if he wanted to which deep down he truly did.

"Then let's go." He just grabbed onto Tsuna and jumped out of the window with him. Not caring much about the fact that the boy squeaked and seemed to be clinging to him. "Get in the car." He ordered letting go of the herbivore he was impatient all he wanted to do was go back home. Being woken up because he had to go find Tsuna was not what he wanted to do. The boy squeaked again but didn't say anything as he climbed into the car. Sitting away from Hibari he just looked out of the window not speaking a word the whole time.

He didn't seem to be paying attention either, because Hibari Kyoya had to shake the boy lightly to get his attention. "Get out Herbivore we are here. You will get in bed now." He was being forceful out of being tired and everything else, this was just who Hibari was. "Y..yes Hibari san where's my room?" The boy wouldn't look up he was afraid of upsetting Hibari, and well if anyone knew that it was a bad idea Tsuna did. Hibari didn't respond he just pointed to a door to the right, and wandered off into his room.

"..Thank you..." Tsunayoshi spoke to no one seeing as in Hibari was already gone. He just walked straight into his room and fell onto the bed curling up trying to sleep. ;Giotto you are being careful aren't you...I can't stay awake anymore.' The brunette's eyes started to close as he held the jacket that belonged to Giotto, it smelled just like him. Making Tsunayoshi feel at peace as he drifted off to sleep.

Pov Switch: Giotto and his Guardians

Location: Somewhere in Italy

The Rain hit the ground, thunder roared covering up the sounds of gunshots and screams. A cloaked blond raced through the rain his flames lighting up his arm. To think they had found him here was this the feeling he had before. "Get Primo out of here." A certain voice cut through the rain followed by a pained cry, he hated letting his guardians shield him like that. Especially against something like that kid, why were they even here. Was it because of Tsuna and they knew if they ended him it would be fine.

A voice echoed behind him and he looked up to meet those red colored eyes. "Vongola Primo you won't be going back home anytime soon." That caused Giotto to glare and bring up his flames again, the collision between the two of them ended only with a blinding light and pained cry. Vongola Primo was left right where he fell, taken down by some unknown force. Or maybe even someone they knew a bit closer to home. All he thought as his vision started to fade was getting home to warn Tsuna. He had promised he would be alright it looked like that was going to be a promise he broke.

'I..I'm sorry Tsuna...' The male's vision blurred as someone approached him, he couldn't fight the arms that picked him up. Nor did he know where they were taking him, everything just turned black and all he heard was someone talking but he couldn't make out the words.

* * *

><p>Yes I finally updated, it's a bit crappy it's late ish i'm tired, and might have to work tomorrow. No idea headache plus me don't work well together. anyway here ya go I'll try to update all my stories once I get everything sorted out so bear with me please.<p>

that and video games such as Harvest Moon Animal Parade and Kingdom hearts, along with Zelda are very distracting yesh?


	8. Chapter 8

"Pick the one who saved me, or hurts me...I only want others safe."

Chapter 8: Who to Turn to

The boy woke up holding the jacket still, something felt really wrong. His house which was usually warm had a cold feeling to it, the windows were closed. He had to hope it was just that fire had gone out and nothing else. This boy was scared of ghosts so he never tried to think about it. Even when he used to watch the movies with Giotto he would curl up on him and hide his face behind a pillow. As if that would protect him though, just leaning down to start the fire again he felt the hairs on his neck stand up. There was someone behind him, did he want to turn around and find out. The voice was comfort...and yet it brought fear into him at the same time. "Tsunayoshi...we have some bad news for you..." Before they could finish that sentence the brunette fell to his knees sobbing, he had told Giotto to be careful. And that he shouldn't go but now what was wrong with him.

What had happened to him, was he alive? Did he get hurt somehow? Had they even found him. "Where is he...did you find him? Please he has to be okay." Tsunayoshi gripped onto the man's arms and just shivered, he felt so weak and tired right now. What was he supposed to do, something had to go wrong didn't it that always happened. The tears flowed even more when they seemed to just shake there heads. "Tsuna...Just come with us we will explain there. I'm sorry they haven't been found yet." It sent a shiver up his spine he could remember Enma's threat now, clear in his head. 'I said I would get you ...even If I have to go through everyone else!' The boy had made a mistake hadn't he, why was he doing this why did Enma want him so badly. All of this was his fault Giotto vanishing along with the others, his friends being hurt.

Maybe he should just give himself to Enma it would save everyone having to deal with getting hurt. And Tsuna would feel better knowing they were safe, how could he get them not to come after him though. 'I have to speak to Enma." He just gave a small nod and stood up packing a small bag, and making sure to grab his phone. The boy hadn't changed out of his pajamas but he managed to get his clothes to wear later. Slipping into the car he sighed a bit, and wondered what he was going to get into. Tsuna looked at his phone he knew he had to text Enma, but could he really do that now. No instead he put his phone away where were they going, he sighed a bit. "So where are we going?" The one driving didn't speak he couldn't, the one next to Tsuna did the speaking. They had put Tsuna in a dark windowed car it must have to do with what happened to Giotto. "Something seemed to be off about this...so if anything happened to Giotto we were supposed to take you to see someone." It would be a safer place for him, at least while he was there then he would to the school the next day.

If anyone was watching to see if they shoved Tsuna into hiding after Giotto vanished then they would be shocked if he showed up. They knew they couldn't pull Tsuna out of his life Giotto had made sure of that. "Oh...Okay." The boy went silent after that he was going to text his friends, starting at Gokudera. The response he got was rage and slight worry, asking if they would see him at school tomorrow. He only responded with a yes and then closed his eyes trying to rest a little bit, why did he feel so tired. He had only run out after hearing about Giotto. The darkness took over and his dreams started out nice but quickly turned into a nightmare.

~Tsuna's Nightmare~

He felt a hand running through his hair it was that red haired boy, Enma why was he here. How had he gotten into Tsuna's dreams the boy didn't scream instead he leaned up and kissed him. "I love you..." In the back of his mind he knew he was only doing this to save Enma and his family, friends and anyone else he cared about. The boy never wanted to hurt anyone, but he could tell this was wrong. He could hear that laugh feeling the rough slap against his cheek, and somone twisting his arm. Tsuna cried out in pain trying to flinch away from Enma why was he hurting him when this was what he wanted. Or had the boy been wrong all this time, no way he could have been. Enma just what was his deal. "Stop please...it hurts. What do you want from me...?" Again he only got a laugh as a response the male pulling back, Tsuna tried to reach for him. But his vision was being invaded by the light it was waking him up. Tsuna could feel someone shaking him, what was he supposed to do.

"N..no I can't wake up yet! Enma where are they!" The red haired boy just seemed to put his fingers to his lips then touch Tsuna's forehead. The images flowed quickly through his mind, it was a dark place why did they have to go there. Why was Enma telling him this they had to go there, Giotto could be killed or worse if he did nothing. The dream was over just as soon as it began, with Tsuna jumping up and screaming.

~end of dream~

He could feel the arms holding him back trying to calm him down, where was he. It had all happened way too fast he wanted things to go back to normal. Looking up at the person who was watching him he just pulled back and smiled, trying to act like he was completely okay. "I..I'm fine now it was just a nightmare thank you." The brunette tried to hide his fear, he didn't want anyone to know what he had been dreaming about. Enma what had happened to change him so much, Tsuna felt as if he had asked this before. "Tsunayoshi." A sound to his right caused him to turn his vision away from the black suited man towards the open door. It was suddenly bright in the room like the curtains had been pulled back, Tsuna covered his eyes trying to block it out.

"Have you heard anything on Giotto yet?" Hope seemed to fill the boy's voice though he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up. It was something he couldn't help, looking down and playing with his blue pajamas. That he didn't remember changing into. Now that he was thinking about it he didn't remember falling asleep in this room either. Where was he, and that voice Dino..what was he doing here. When had he gotten here, or even how. The boy felt the bed move next to him, someone had sat down with him but who was it. "...Tsuna we are getting close but there's no sign of them or any word." The boy felt awkward looking at his older brother figure, why was this going this way. He couldn't tell Dino he loved Giotto that would make things awkward. Though part of him already had a feeling he knew.

Feeling the hand on his hair just ruffling it, Tsuna looked up to him with a smile. There was really no way he could just stand here, he had to go to school. "Well please keep looking I have to go to school! Thanks Dino." Jumping out of the bed his foot getting caught in the sheets, he grabbed onto Dino to try and pull himself up. Of course being Dame Tsuna it only ended with them both on the floor and Tsuna's leg screaming at him. "Hiiee! I'm late for school." Wincing and just bouncing up he tried to ignore the pain, he looked to Dino and helped him up. "A..Are you okay I'm sorry but I have to get dressed!" He didn't want to shove them out of the room but Tsuna was still a student, he had to pay attention to school.

Limping around his room and just forcing his uniform on, here he was trying not to fall over and hurt himself. Really it didn't seem to be going so well, slipping and falling onto the bed as he pulled his pants on. Without another word he was running out of the house stealing a piece of toast first. "see ya later!" Hopefully he would make it in time and Hibari wouldn't get mad at him, he didn't want to be bitten to death today anyway. Peeking around the wall he couldn't see him out there but that didn't mean he wasn't around, it was the feeling of someone watching Tsuna that worried him. Racing through the gate without another thought he slammed right into a red head, that couldn't be who he thought it was.

"Hello Tsuna~" The slightly annoyed purr made him already know who this was, why was Enma here. He didn't want anything to do with him but at the same time he had to force him. At least force him to tell where Giotto was, he would not let him get away with that. "Enma kun...I have to ask you something." Tsuna blinked and just didn't know what to do, it was like his body moved on its own pulling him closer to the boy. When Enma wrapped his hand around the boy's waist Tsuna shivered but told himself he couldn't pull away. "Ask anything you don't have a lot of time." That glare in Enma's eyes he knew what he wanted to ask, Tsuna only had a minute or two. Before someone interferred or Enma got angry.

"Just tell me where he is Enma. You already knew I would come ask you." The boy huffed this was not getting easy was, Enma seemed to be trying to look through him. Tsunayoshi wanted to pull away, the pain on his body was starting to come back. Why from what did Enma have something to do with it. No he knew what the pain was it came from his heart, and worried him just a bit. "I will only tell you if you make a deal with me." He could hear someone walking up towards them, and all he did was huff. "Not on school grounds Herbivores. Get to class." The male standing there was Hibari Kyoya, Yue seemed to be dressed exactly like him just standing there. "Fine but Tsuna..." Enma leaned closer his hot breath on Tsuna's ear, causing the boy to shiver whether out of fear or something else he didn't know.

"Meet me in our special place." That teasing tone scared Tsuna even more but he had no choice. This was only about saving Giotto nothing else. No way would he let someone else get hurt even more because of him. Wandering inside to avoid Hibari Kyoya who was glaring at his back, what was he thinking about now. The cat boy standing next to him seemed to want to fight holding a pair of tonfa's exactly like Hibari's, but that black haired man glared at him. Almost like he was telling him to stop and not do that, they had more important things to do.

"Come on Annoying Cat." The boy just huffed and walked ahead of Hibari instead of after him. They disappeared into the building, everyone would know where the two boys were going. No one messed with Hibari Kyoya and anyone near him out of fear. The same was mostly said for Tsuna he waited around the corner for them to go away. 'Where did Enma go?' He could see that boy walk down towards the basement, that special room they had once shared was there. That was still when Tsunayoshi and Enma had been friends. It made Tsuna think about what had changed, he didn't shove Enma away did he? Or was it all his fault well he couldn't do much till he figured out.

Pushing the door open wincing at the squeak, it was like no one had been in here for so long. He could feel someone behind him shoving him down onto the ground. "You fool. Should have thought before coming here but always concerned about Giotto." He laughed and just sat on the boy's waist kissing him and pressing a cold piece of metal against against his leg, what was he supposed to with this anyway. Why was Enma trying to hurt him, all Tsuna did was look at him and sigh. "...You know why I'm here then so tell me like you promised." The boy's voice was shaky he had a feeling this was only going to end in him getting hurt. Or something worse but no way did he want to think of something like that, this was about Giotto and saving Enma. "You know what I said Tsuna make me a deal~ or you will lose him forever." The boy seemed to be threatening Tsuna and it worried, tears poked at his eyes but he refused to let them fall down. 'Giotto...I'm sorry.' Tsuna just gave a small nod leaning up to kiss the Shimon boy, why was he doing this. Tsuna loved Giotto and always would but he had to prevent him from getting hurt again.

"I'll do anything bring him back..." The caramel brown looks up the tears appearing in them threatening to flow. This was getting harder for Tsuna to hold it back, he wanted to save Enma. Feeling the arms wrap around him he snuggled into the touch, Tsuna didn't want to pull away he only wanted to save him. "Let me love you and save you Enma." The boy kissed his lips again and just tried to not beat himself up. His fear would be obvious but he really wanted to keep Giotto safe. "...You stay with me and you get him back. Do not ask for anything else." The boy only gave a small nod, it was like Enma was avoiding his question. What would happen now that he had done as he wanted, knowing Giotto would be upset was only part of it.

Would the abuse continue, Tsuna's body could only handle so much he was only human after all. Even if he was Vongola Decimo that had nothing to do with this. That only got a nod out of Tsuna as he curled up with Enma, not wincing at the small touches on his body. They seemed gentle but even Tsunayoshi knew how abusive he could be. "I will show you him...but you must follow me." He just laughed and pulled Tsuna up holding onto him with a rough touch, he would kick the boy or anyone who got near him. Dragging him out of the back towards the car, shoving him into the seat. "Just stay quiet." Enma smirked he had his prey and now all he had to do was make sure he stayed, if he didn't then Giotto and everyone he cared about would die.

"Enma...kun? You are going to let him go?" Tsuna just looked up at him he was worried and really hoped he would but who knew what he would find. He shivered even more when the car pulled up to the Shimon mansion. He could feel the rough hand on his back shoving him out of the car and down into the basement of the mansion. He could hear pained breathing there was nothing he could do. "...G..Giotto. Please Enma let me see him." The male just groaned when Enma captured his lips shoving him against the cell. "I'll let him go when you do as I say, get on your hands and knees boy." Tsuna looked to Giotto and whimpered, but just moved his hands to Enma's zipper pulling the hard length out. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Giving one last glance at Giotto he mouthed I love to him. Just before taking the length deep into his mouth.

Giving a small moan around it, he couldn't enjoy this there was no way. He only loved it when Giotto was the one who touched him, just feeling Enma's hands in his hair. "Fuck Tsuna...you want it that bad don't you. Look at you just sucking it down." The male blushed and moaned again, feeling Enma move his hips into his mouth. Why was this happening to him, he could tell Giotto was watching. Though he could only hope he was partially out of it, and wouldn't do anything. 'I'm sorry Giotto...' He coughed as Enma released in his mouth pushing his hand over the boy's mouth and making him swallow.

"Get him out and take him home I have business to deal with. You will be in my quarters later." The boy gave a small nod and just walked more of ran towards his true lover. Just lifting him up and hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry...are you okay?" He helped Giotto out of the cage, back to the car that was going to take them home. He made sure Giotto was comfortable on his lap looking ahead the tears just dripping from his eyes. He stopped for a second when he felt the hand on his cheek. "Tsunayoshi I knew...you would find me but you didn't have to do that for me." Giotto was upset with Enma mostly, how had that boy gone so wrong. It frustrated him and now his cute little lover had to suffer the same thing, it was not what Giotto wanted for him.

This is why part of him wished he had never found him even if he was glad to see him. "It's fine Giotto...I care about you so much remember. Let's get you home." He had to watch what he was saying, Enma could be watching them still. All he did was carry the sleeping Giotto into his room putting him on the bed. "Get some rest...I love you Giotto." Leaning down to kiss his lips he felt Giotto pull him to lay down too. Shaking maybe Giotto wasn't used to being back out here again. "Stay with me please..." All Tsuna could do was nod and hold him tight, while he knew he had to leave later he would make sure Giotto was asleep first.

"Go to sleep I'll stay." Just petting him again and trying to get him to sleep. Tsunayoshi waited he had to be sure he was asleep covering him with the blanket, and slipping away. Making sure he had his phone Giotto would be able to at least find him.

~Location Switch: Enma's mansion and his room.~

Tsuna had only just walked through the door before he felt Enma push him against the wall. The next thing he knew he was naked on the bed moaning, he could feel Enma thrusting deep into him. Why did this feel so good, he wanted to make Enma stop. Arching back and moaning out Enma's name he captured the boy's lips and just tightened around him. Enma was fucking him as deep as he possibly could not worrying about the blood that dripped down his legs. "S..Stop Enma it hurts." The boy shivered and groaned what was he getting into, he only wanted to protect Giotto. Along with trying to save Enma, make sure he wouldn't end up getting hurt at all. He felt the male's teeth bite onto the back of his neck just pulling back and thrusting quickly into him.

A pained cry escaped his mouth and he just struggled to get his hands free. Enma had tied his tie around the boy's hands and wouldn't let his legs get free. "It doesn't hurt that badly, the way you moan says you like it." the boy whimpered and winced just trying to move his legs, the length moved in and out of him quickly dragging more blood down. It dripped into the small body and Tsuna's vision was slowly starting to blur. The moans still escaped but they were smaller, and the boy could barely focus on anything anymore. "P..please Enma." The boy huffed and gave a small pant his body started to go limp only held up by Enma's hands and the tie around his own.

The bed and Enma were Tsuna's only form of support now, his brown eyes looking blank and just straight ahead of him. There was little else he could do. The feeling of something being pulled out of him made him moan, He could feel Enma's release dripping out of his body. Tsuna had to put up with this to keep his family and friends safe, even the one he loved. "Do you love me Tsunayoshi Sawada?" The male was removing the tie from around his hands bringing him into his lap, showering his bruised and bloody body with kisses. No way was he even happy about it Enma had taken him away from everything. Letting his eyes close again he just kissed the red head's lips before pulling back. "Of course I love you...just you have to let me save you.." The hand fell from Enma's cheek as Tsuna passed out.

His body was not used to the sex that was given from Enma, it had bruised him so much. The blood flow hadn't stopped but it was slowing down a little bit. "Sure you do...liar." Enma glared at the boy only dressing him up again to take him back home, let him stay there. Enma did not care about him anymore, much less did he want to actually deal with him. Since of course things had gone downhill all he was doing would hurt Tsunayoshi.

~Switching back to Tsuna's house~

Enma had dropped him down into the bed, giving him a small kiss before covering him up. The blanket would keep things hidden even if Tsuna's clothes had blood on them. No one would notice until the next morning anyway. How long would Tsunayoshi be around him, would he love him? Would he really stay with him, so many questions but all he did was jump out of the window and go home. Leaving Tsunayoshi to sleep away the rest of the night, till he picked him up in the morning.

The boy would never be able to escape from him, even if he tried to. Enma would always be one step ahead of him and always able to try and bring him back.

Well I know it's been awhile since I updated soo...here ya go. I've been way too busy lately my brother has diabetes and life is going to like hell. Or something but it has improved and I'm going to be updating more. Soon enough hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dance with the Devil

The boy's eyes opened to the light filtering through the small opening in his curtains. Underneath them the open window let a small breeze into the room. What had happened last night? His memory was a blur until he tried to get up. Sharp pain went through his body, starting from his legs. With that pain all of the memories flickered through his mind. Like a movie playing on a loop with quiet hateful voices. "S..stop it! get out of my head!" He yelled hearing the steps running towards his room. Tsuna's hands gripped tightly at either side of his head. Trying to block the noises out from his ears.

He didn't want to hear the moans, the pained cries. Him pleading for Enma to stop only to be laughed at. That crazy look on his friend's face was something that scared him. He felt a warm feeling surround him as Giotto held him tight. Was Giotto plagued by those memories just as Tsuna was? How guilty he felt for having sex in front of his true love. But anything to keep them safe from Enma. No one could blame him for that? Shaking in his brother's arms he tried to cling to the other. Only to have Enma's threatening words flicker through his mind again. "I..I'm fine." He shoved Giotto away his bangs covering his eyes creating a shadow. At least his brother couldn't see the tears that threatened to spill.

His only wish was that nothing happened to them. Enma needed his help as well didn't he. Anything to save his dear friend who was taken over by something else. "Tsunayoshi don't lie to me. Enma...did you see him last night?" The amber almost gold eyes looked into Tsuna's caramel ones. Trying to figure out the truth perhaps. However this caused Tsuna to smile and close his eyes so they wouldn't see that his next words were lies. "I didn't Giotto Nii. I just fell asleep on the couch and came up here when I woke up late last night." Did Giotto believe him? Tsunayoshi only prayed that he did.

Creating more worry and stress for his brother was not part of his plan. That man had taken him in, taken care of him. Showed that he loved him in more then a brother way. Getting him hurt or worse killed was something Tsuna feared. Something he would do anything possible to prevent. Even when his brother responded to him with a nod and small kiss on the forehead he had a feeling he did not completely believe him.

Secretly maybe he was being bugged. Or remembered more of what happened then Tsunayoshi thought. Digging around under his pillows and sheets he tried to find his phone now that his brother had released him from the tight hug. 'Ow this hurts...but have to fake that it doesn't.' His heart, and his wounds were hurting but the brunette couldn't pick what hurt more. Tsuna didn't wish to leave Giotto but he also wanted to keep him safe and save Enma. So many things to do. So little time. And so much chance for failure.

"Hey Giotto! have you seen my phone?" He called to his brother as he leaned over to look under the bed. The shirt fell down revealing some of the healing bruises dotting his flesh. He knew how worried his brother might be but at least he saw the old ones but none of the fresh marks. Already holding hate towards Enma a few more things might send his older brother over the edge. Resulting in wounds. Death. Or worse. Finally when his brother's velvety voice spoke up from the other side of the room Tsuna smiled. "Yea it's on the kitchen table you must have left it there last night before you went to bed." That didn't seem like something he would do.

Not when he wanted to hide all of Enma's text messages or calls before. So why was it there now? Enma trying to show Giotto or Tsuna that they were being watched? And that Tsuna was owned by the red head and no one would be able to take him. His shoulders shook as he looked at the phone on the kitchen table. Shoving it into his pocket quickly. "Tsuna what do you want for breakfast?" Interrupted from his thoughts by a question he jumped almost falling over his brothers warm arms catching him again.

"Still scaring you huh Tsunayoshi?" He teased standing his brother up straight again before walking over to the stove. Bending over to dig in the lower cabinets to get small things to make his brother's favorite breakfast. Did the blond even remember what had happened the night before? Any of it? The question he gave before seemed to speak of that. So those memories were still there? 'Does he hate me for what happened.' Tsuna wondered, masking the thought and the frown that appeared on his face.

Wanting to help Enma and losing the life he knew. Did he really want to? Of course. Enma was his friend, Giotto his brother and true love but he wouldn't let the red head know that. His phone hadn't gone off yet. Maybe this meant Enma was busy and wouldn't appear in the next hour. That brought a bigger smile to his face at the thought of he could at least spend a few hours with Giotto. So distracted by his day dreams he didn't even notice the food placed in front of him. Tuna, cheese and the pasta he had made the night before. Along with a biscuit made by his brother. It was one of his favorites or many of his favorites mixed into one meal.

Carefully eating even though his throat was very sore. Enma had done a good job by creating pain in his body. Not one ounce of Tsuna's mind or body blamed Enma all that much. Tsunayoshi believed he asked for it secretly. Somehow. "Is it good little brother?" He reached up with a napkin wiping some of the food dripping from his brother's lip before it fell onto the table. It made the blush dust his cheeks again and he tried to hide his face. Was it so bad that he missed being kissed by his brother? However he did not know if Enma was watching his every move.

"It's great brother. Um Can I ask you something? You are really okay right?" Tsuna brought his seat closer to his brother but stopped cleaning his plate then taking it to the sink. Placing it down in the sink and sighing lightly. Why had he avoided the question again? That's right because Enma. Just the thought of him hurting his brother again. He did not wish to kiss him, or sleep in the same bed if it risked pain for him.

"What is it Tsuna?" The sound of his brother's voice made him blush darker in a matter of seconds. Why could only he do that to him? Even Enma had a bit of a difficulty with doing that. At the same moment he blushed under pressure or when he was suddenly nervous. It happened a lot sometimes. Sighing lightly looking around once again. Feeling his brother's arms wrapping around his body and his chin resting on his shoulder. "Well little brother? Are you going to tell me?" The plate was dropped into the sink by some miracle it hadn't broken.

Shivering he looked up at his brother and then back down at the sink. "B..brother. Do you remember anything? About Enma...I don't want you hurt because of him. But do you hate me for what happened? He shouldn't have made you wat-" Tsuna rambled on till his brother grabbed his brother's shoulder. Turning the boy around he pressed his lips against his. Cutting off the brunette's ability to speak. Only wrapping his arms around him tightly wanting to help him calm down.

'Brother can't breath! please let go!' He wiggled shaking his arms a bit, and just kissing back for a moment. Pulling back when his brother finally let him go. His lips felt swollen from the deep kiss. It almost seemed as if his brother was not worried. As Tsuna tried to speak again his brother put his finger up to his lips. "Enough of that I do not fear Enma. I love you Tsunayoshi. He will not take you away from me." Trying to speak again he just felt his brother pull him into his arms holding him tight. Just humming to his little brother who started to shiver. Clinging tight to his brother's shirt and attempting to hold back the sobs.

Tears dripped from those half closed caramel eyes. Why couldn't Enma just leave him alone. Or recover from whatever was taking him someone. That thing was not his friend, it never had been. The Enma he knew wouldn't do those things. "Thank you brother but...I love you so much I can't let him hurt you. Be careful for me?" The Smaller body pressed against Giotto's frame almost fitting perfectly with it. Only one thing could interrupt this precious moment and that was right when his phone went off. Enma's name flashing across the screen.

Pulling away from his loving brother he moved to pick up the phone. Looking at it and motioning for his brother to be quiet he picked up the phone. "Hello Enma Kun. Are you feeling better then you were yesterday." Tsunayoshi tried to keep speaking with the happy, loving and gentle tone. Anything that wouldn't give much of what happened here away. His brother stepped closer holding onto Tsunayoshi to listen into the call. Friction between the two made his pants feel a bit tight. But he knew he couldn't do that not with his brother. Nor would he ask Enma to play with him that would only make him bleed suddenly.

"Yes Tsunayoshi-Kun. Are you coming over today? Or am I supposed to pick you up. You said today we could hang out again." He smiled and gave a small sigh before pausing and listening to Enma speak something about going somewhere. "O..oh um sure. Enma. I'll be waiting at the school. In a few minutes. Okay." He tried to hide his disappointment at that but he knew if he didn't go Enma would track him down. Hanging up the phone quickly he attached to his brother again. Clinging to his arm and just shivering. "I have to go brother. Be safe...please." He kissed his brother's quickly running away. Perhaps it was for the best right now.

His shoes were sitting by the door and Tsunayoshi quickly pulled them on before Giotto could even stop him. The boy was gone with no idea of what the rest of the night even held. His steps lead him towards Enma's house faster then he thought. Reaching up to ring the doorbell he shivered. Feeling almost as if he was once again being watched. The door opened without anyone standing there. He could only walk into the house tripping and falling. Looking back to see Enma leaning over him with that crazy smirk on his face.

"Y..You.. Enma are you alright?" The male didn't respond only grabbing onto Tsuna's arm and pulling him up. Pushing Tsunayoshi against the wall he kissed the boy deeply his hands trailing over the smaller body. Something was tipped into his mouth as he sighed a bit. Giving a small sigh he felt the darkness start to take over him. "Enma please stop..."His body blacked out and he felt someone pick him up. The feeling of a chain being attached to his leg. So far it seemed Enma was not going to let him go. Giotto might know where he was but would he even actually follow after him.

Or try to find him. As Tsuna curled up on that bed realizing his body hurt worse then before he only prayed that the other would find him soon. Before it got really bad.

* * *

><p>Author Notes: Well next chapter will be Tsuna and some abuse on the count of Enma. Giotto possibly saving him the awesome stuffs ya know.<p> 


End file.
